


He's never coming back.

by Kamaleen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi sighed in relieve, he was not too late. Three years and several months of being apart had put changes in his little brother. But Hiro was still his brother nonetheless. He was so relieved he wasn't too late. He uncurled his fist, pulled the hidden blade away and threw the dead body of a man to the ground. He then turned to Hiro but saw only horror in his beautiful eyes. Then Tadashi realized that it didn't matter how much he had sacrificed, the only threat he couldn't protect Hiro from was himself.</p><p>Hiro was scared of him.</p><p>(Assassin's Creed and Big Hero 6 Crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. begining

**Author's Note:**

> My first Big Hero 6 fanfiction! Please tell me what do you think of this first chapter. I've been a fan of Assassin's Creed series since Assassin's Creed III was out and finally had a chance to crossover this series with a movie. Enjoy :)

 

 

 

 

 

'Tadashi is dead.

And it is the truth that will not change.'

 

Hiro thought that he had gotten over his brother's death. But somehow, nightmares would visit him. Hiro had dreamt a lot about his lost brother. Most of them was the last day Hiro saw him, the last moment of his life before the fire consumed everything and he woke up with shaking legs and teary eyes.

A year had passed since his brother died. Hiro told himself he had to get over it. He had to move on. Tadashi's lab was now his, and he would continue his brother's work. He's going to upgrade Baymax and made sure that not only he had Baymax, but also others.

Fred had joined his project after he's satisfied with his superhero's things. He wanted to help as well. And with Fred's supports, the contract had signed and Baymax had a chance to test his abilities with volunteers and some patients in the hospital that was owned by Fred's uncle.

 

 

"Tadashi would be proud."

Gogo said to him the day Hiro and Fred told the rest of the team Baymax was going to be tested in the real hospital. Everyone was excited and there was great celebration at Aunt Cass's café. [Aunt Cass was not going to let this success passed without a great celebration.]

 

"Go rest bud, tomorrow is your big day." Hiro said to Baymax who followed him into his room after the party. "I'm satisfied with my care."

When the robot had shut down, Hiro sat down on his bed. He sighed and smiled, taking Tadashi's photo in his hand.

"He is going to help a lot of people." Hiro smiled to the photo in his hand. "He will make you proud. I promise."

The boy who just had turned fifteen sighed and put his brother's picture to his chest. He laid down, staring at the wall.

"I wish I knew what you would say." Hiro said. "Oh, please don't be just," He said in Tadashi's accent and voice. ", 'I'm proud of you'. I know you have things to say more than that."

Hiro tried some different words and ended up laughing at his silly act. He put the photo back to his nightstand and gave a long sigh.

"I really wish you're here."

Hiro said, this time without a smile. Heaviness in his heart could be forgotten when he's with friends, Aunt Cass and Baymax. But when he's alone, his brother's death and the fire were still there. He was just a good actor to be able to hide it from everyone for so long.

 

 

 

 

"He is amazing."

Fred's uncle, Mr. Forest, was very impressed with Baymax's abilities and capabilities. He was also impressed in Baymax's cute appearance. The children and their parents liked him a lot. Although all Baymax did was walking around, scanning people who came into the hospital and suggested where they should register or what might help improved their health. His present was still comforting and it helped distracting children from their fear of doctors.

"Likes what I have told you uncle." Fred said with a huge smiled on his face. "He is amazing, so, what do you say?"

"Oh, I would say." Fred's uncle gave both Hiro and Fred a big smile. "Your robot will have three months of testing here. And if his performance passed, I will sign the contract and have you develop him for permanent use in my hospital. And I'm sure that if he got a job here, other hospitals would want him as well."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Both Fred and Hiro beamed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

He was still woken up by nightmares. It's not every night he had to wake up sweating and felt his heart constricted with pain and sorrow.

His room was simple and plain. It made him missed his past a bit, missed the room he once shared with his little brother. He missed the mess they sometimes made together.

The alarm clock rang and he touched it gently to shut off the alarm. He yawned and got up. His messy hair made itself known when he saw his reflection on the mirror in his small bathroom. He did what he always did every day for nearly two years. Brushed his teeth, cleaned his face along with sleepiness, changed into something warmer than his pyjamas when he went for his 'before morning' run.

He went down stairs. The guard dogs let him passed through the main hall to the back entrance of the house. Their watchful eyes followed him until he was on the other side of the fence. The dogs were more watchful when he first arrived. He guessed they accepted him to be less threat to their pack. He hoped some days they would accept him as one of their pack members. It's awkward to be the only one that didn't get any face-licked when coming home.

The air was cool as always. It's 4am and himself in the past would still be under the cover at this time. But many attacks usually took place when humans were at their sleepiest time, 4 am. It took ten times of being thrown out of the cover at 4 am that made himautomatically woke up before 4 am. But he still had his alarm set at 4 am in case he was too tired to wake up.

The before morning run helped his brain to fully wake up. He ran around the abandoned area he used to run, using the dimmed light from the sky. He wasn't allowed to carry any lights so he had to remember the paths he ran each day. His first week of before morning run gave him numerous wounds from falling since he couldn't remember all of the paths yet and ended up stumbled into bushes and rocks.

 

After making 8.6 mile in one hour, he was back. The kitchen's lights were on. Someone had already woken up.

He went through the back entrance as always. The dogs watched him made his way up stairs to his room. He threw his clothes into the basket and grabbed his towel. His room had warm shower but he preferred coldness since it could strip the heaviness on his eyelids away better than gallons of coffee.

After the cold shower, he carried himself to his wardrobe. The clothes he owned now were also plain. If it's not white, it's black, dark blue or grey. He missed his mint-colored sneakers. He sighed and put his clothes on. But before he put his shirt on, he put on his gears, his hidden blades, first. After that he finished with his long sleeves plain white V-neck T-shirt.

His dark blue sweater and black blazer were waiting on his chair and his dress. He grabbed them both in one swift move and realized how much he missed his green blazer.

 

The kitchen was already crowded when he was down stairs. He nodded to the cooker and grabbed his plate, made his way to the other room where they ate and chatted.

The tables were already packed with people. They're all chattering and enjoying their time. He mentally sighed, he missed a time liked this with his brother. Each day he had to drag himself from his sorrow to face people and yet he still could force his smile out.

"Hey!"

The tall man waved for him to join them at the table near a giant window which showed them the magnificent view of the garden. He smiled at them and walked to sit with him.

"Good morning" The girl with long blond hair said to him while sipping her coffee. "I've heard yesterday you took them out in 2 minutes. 8 people in 2 minutes!"

"That's fascinating man." The tall man said. His eyes shone with excitement. "You're still a novice but I would be lying if I said your performance is novice."

"Well, I'm still a novice." He shrugged. "And I still have much to learn."

"Oh, so humble and gentle." The girl smiled before got up. "See you around. I've got some meetings to attend."

"See you around Mara."

He and the tall man waved her goodbye. Before the tall man turned to him.

"How is the mission yesterday? Is it easy, hard?"

"Normal" He sighed, couldn't bring himself to care what he had done. "I got in and I got out with the information. That's all. How is yours?"

"Freakin' disaster." The tall man groaned. "Those fuckin' Templar guards were much more than what we had expected. Two novices I got with me barely made it out alive. The recovery will take weeks. Bob wasn't in any better shape. He was still in bed."

"I noticed his absence." He nodded, digging into his meal. "Is the mission accomplished?"

"Yes" The tall man smiled. "We had killed that bastards and destroyed his weapon factory. Will take years for them to rebuild it. But we still had what we could take out before we bombed it. Oh, I'm going to be late, see you around."

"See you around Dave"

He nodded and the tall man bid him goodbye. He ate in silence and return the plate when he finished. It's 6:15 AM and he had works to do.

 

He went to the library that was at the far ended of the house. He had been assigned to finish three books today. He had finished two, better finished the last chapter of the third book before 8:00 AM.

After he exited the library he made his way to the lab underground. He spent times there building things they would need or repair gears that were needed to be repaired. After his shift in the lab was over, he went to the training ground for novices. He trained until 1:00 PM that he was allowed to eat. Then it's his lab time and back to training. He didn't like to train in both his sweater and his blazer, but sometime he had to fight in these clothes and he better got used to it.

His mentor called him in after dinner. And he was there in time to see the old man cursing under his breath when his favorite reality show announced that next week guest would be a celebrity the old man didn't like at all.

 

"You called for me?"

He asked and the old man nodded.

"Have a seat, son" The old man said, pointing his staff to the chair in front of him. When the younger one sat down, he continued. "I have seen that you have learnt and progressed so much in this two years. And I'm proud of you."

"Thank you mentor."

"That's not all." The old man smiled. "Now you can call me Mr. Norman. You no longer need to call me mentor."

The news shocked him. He knew what this meant. He was now no longer a novice.

"You mean?"

"You're no longer a novice." The old man chuckled. "And I, head of this Assassin's bureau, would like to announce that you're now an assassin. I have the grand master's permission to grant you your new rank. Welcome to the club, boy."

He was stunned but he nodded and stood up before kneeling on his knee. Mr. Norman touched his shoulder firmly and said what he had said to others before him.

"We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins."

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

Tadashi Hamada stood up after he the hand on his shoulder was gone. He looked into his former mentor's eyes and smiled. Mr. Norman smiled back and grabbed the file on his table before handed it to Tadashi.

"Your job tomorrow." Mr. Norman said, still smiling. "Have fun hunting."

"Yes sir"

Tadashi nodded and left. His heart sank. He had never wanted to kill, but here, killing was to save everyone. And killing was his job now.

He's now an assassin.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Congratulation! Baymax's performance is fascinating and I'm happy to announce that he can permanently works here if you wish him to."

"Yes!"

Hiro jumped up and down in excitement after 3 months of Baymax working in the hospital. Now Fred's uncle had granted the health care robot a permanent job at his hospital.

"Thank you so much!" Hiro smiled, his brightest smile he hadn't smiled in years. "I, I don't know what to say. He's going to be very happy, right Baymax?"

"I'm a robot. I don't have emotions." Baymax said and Hiro's face doomed down. The robot quickly added. "But if being 'happy' improves your moods, yes, I'm happy."

"No! You're not just happy. You're very happy!"

"Yes" Baymax nodded to Hiro and turned to Fred's uncle. "I'm very happy to work here."

"Excellent" Mr. Forest smiled to Baymax. "I will see you around soon, . Hiro! I'm very amazed by your work. He is likes no other! Your idea is amazing."

"Oh, well" Hiro tried to keep his smile but failed. "Actually, Baymax is the project my brother started, but he passed away, so…"

"I'm sorry." Mr. Forest said. He put his hand on Hiro's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "But I can guarantee that your brother's idea didn't die with him. Your robot is going to help a lot of people. And I'm looking for the upgrades your might add to him in the future. You're a talent kid. I'm sure after Baymax, you're going to create innovations that will help so many people."

"Thank you Mr. Forest" Hiro smiled. The bitter memories of his brother wasn't gone. He just pushed it aside. "I might add more knowledge about conversations into Baymax. I want him to be able to create more conversations with the little kids. Someone told me that talking helps reducing stress."

"I agree." Mr. Forest smiled. "But nonetheless! He's working here now. And that's what we should celebrate. I'll call Fred and let him knows he has to throw a party. Get ready for a party young man!"

 

"They're really relatives."

Hiro said to Baymax while watching Mr. Forest danced out of the room to grab his phone and call his nephew. Baymax turned to him.

"They're absolutely related. Their DNA and physical appearances are 90% matched, also their blood-group."

Baymax exclaimed and Hiro rolled his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It's been months after he became an assassin. Tadashi didn't feel better much. When you're an assassin, you have to kill more than the novice had. He tried to subdue every guards he got passed than stabbed them in the chest. But he still had to eliminate his target, which meant he still had to kill.

 

He was sobering under the large tree in the garden after he had reported to Mr. Norman about his latest mission. He had killed one of the Templar's supporter, made it looked like a car accident. He was still sobering when Mara approached him.

"How is your day?"

"Normal"

Tadashi smiled at his friend. But the more time had passed, the more faked his smile was. He never appreciated killing to solve problems. But now killing was not solving the problems either, it's just what he had to do.

"You looked tired." Mara said, shifting her weight to another leg before continued. "You should have more rest. Dave told me you got up before 4am for a run every day. You don't have to push yourself that much."

"I'm used to it."

Tadashi said nonchalantly. He didn't want to imply what he's used to, his lack of sleep? His nightmares? Or his pain?

Mara seemed to be thinking for a while before she said.

"Hey, you're not staying here forever you know?"

"I know." Tadashi nodded. "And if they're going to send me somewhere, I hope it is Berlin. I haven't been to Germany before. Paris is okay but I…"

"Actually" Mara interrupted. "They're sending you, me, Dave and Bob to Rome. The bureau there spotted some Templars and they need reinforcement."

"Aren't Rome bureau has the highest number of assassins working there."

"Not anymore" Mara answered. Her face showed both concerns and distress. She was raised as an assassin. Her bond to her sisters and brothers ran deep than his. "Last month we had to pull our main force from Rome to help aid our brothers and sisters in Spain. You've completed every of your tasks perfectly since you became an assassin. They're sure to send you there now."

"I guess I'm good enough then." Tadashi chuckled lightly. Excitement flushed his body and he felt more alive than before. "When do we leave?"

"In three hours" Mara said, looking at her watch. "Bob had already started packing his things. I'm on my way to tell Dave. See you in three hours."

"Sure"

Tadashi waved at her and went straight to his room. At least he had things to do to keep him from losing his sanity.

 

The Assassin's Creed was ancient, as far as Tadashi could tell. The creed was created to stop another organization, the Templars. The Templars had been trying to conquer the world for hundreds of years and the Assassins would try their best to stop them. The war between the Templars and the Assassins started since the Roman era, until now. Tadashi didn't think that the war would end soon. It seemed liked the Assassins and the Templars were balancing each other. One was seeking for mighty power to control and rearrange the world, and one was seeking ways to free the captured minds.

 

Tadashi packed up his gears and his clothes. Everything he owned now was given from the Creed. His old life died with him in the fire.

 

Mara and Dave were very happy to have him joining their group while Bob and he shared a mutual respect. Their trip to Rome was quiet and peaceful. But when they arrived at Rome, the chaos began.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	2. Losing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all comments and reviews. They mean a lot to me XD
> 
> This chapter will be about Tadashi's life and missions in Rome. Don't worry, Hiro will join him in the next chapter:)
> 
> I have put San Fransokyo in California, since Wiki says that it is on the coast of the Pacific Ocean. I think California is the best place for it. I also put some rules into the Assassin's Creed, to ensure that 'Tadashi' will be called mainly by Hiro and his family :D
> 
> Enjoy! And please tell me what do you think about this chapter XD

 

 

 

 

 

"We have a clear vision on target's daughter." Mara said to the small microphone attached to her small radio on her left ear while she adjusted her dress. For weeks they had went after Templars in chaos. Half of their clothes were damaged beyond repaired. Mara was frustrated about that fact and intended to take great care of the clothes she still had. "Are we clear to proceed?"

-Yes, good luck hunting-

"Okay"

Mara then turned to Tadashi who was sitting across from her. They're at one of a lovely café in Rome and the target was near. This was the first time in 3 years that Tadashi got to wear something colourful. He was wearing a light brown pants, black T-shirt and light brown blazer. A cap was on his head along with an expensive sun glasses Mara told him to wear to make he looked 'Absolutely irresistible'.

"Let's go."

Mara crooked her head to the side and Tadashi got up. He pulled his faked smile on before walking around the street. His unique look made everyone thought he's a tourist. And he made a good act since this was the first time he was here. He picked up his camera and did what every tourists did, taking photos.

 

Their job was to kill one of the Templar's supporter who supplied them medicine and medical treatment in Rome. They got the information about her from their brothers and sisters in Venice. And last night the assassin in Venice had sneaked into her office and copied all the information they needed to locate the Templar base in Rome and also her routine of coming to Rome 6 months a year. Now they were going to take out the supporter. The assassins in Rome had spotted her here with her daughter yesterday.

Tadashi's job was to attract her daughter and let the girl leaded him to their target. Their target was a 35 years old woman named Olga de Córdoba who raised her daughter, Victoria de Córdoba, liked a princess. Victoria was 16, easy to get bored and always went on finding new guys she might had a chance to sleep with or something else. Bob and Dave were both too old to catch her attention but Tadashi was perfect.

 

Right now Tadashi was walking around, taking pictures. He knew that Victoria who was in the clothes store behind was watching him. He knew if he couldn't get her attention before she went on, there wouldn't be less chance they could reach Olga.

-She is drooling over you man, take off your blazer! Show her your biceps!-

Dave who was on the second floor of the restaurant near by suggested him through the phone. Tadashi sighed but still kept his façade. He slowly took off his blazer while facing the store where Victoria was in. He also took out his sun glasses, pretended to be surprised at seeing her watching him. But that's not all, he decided to smile back at her, faking it to be the brightest and friendliest smile.

-There you go dude-

Bob said nonchalantly but Tadashi knew he was smirking. Victoria smiled back at him and made her way out of the store. Her bodyguards followed closely behind her.

 

"Hi,"

Victoria approached him. Her brown eyes shined with excitement. And Tadashi pretended not seeing her eyes roaming his body. He had to keep acting.

"Hi" Tadashi said, his voice was soft and friendly. "This city is amazing. I've never seen such a beautiful historical place liked this before, I meant, pictures on the internet are nothing compare to ...this!"

"Well, as a local people here, I don't see that it's anything near 'beautiful'." Victoria snored but her interest was still at Tadashi. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Japan. My father is an American but I grew up mostly in Japan." Tadashi answered. Well, San Fransokyo wasn't in Japan but his look was mixed between Japanese and Caucasian, so it sounded reasonable that he was Japan. "Akira, Akira Moore. And you?"

"Victoria, Victoria de Córdoba" She extended her arm and he grabbed her hand before kissing it lightly. Victoria looked impressed. "Well, as you're new here. Do you mind if I offer to be your guide?"

"Thank you Miss de Córdoba…"

"Just Victoria,"

She cut him off and Tadashi heard Bob and Dave chuckled, telling him he got her.

"Sorry, but I can't…"

He kept acting and Victoria looked annoyed.

"Come on Akira" Victoria cut him off again. "I'm free here and I have nothing to do. Where do you want to go? I'll take you there. Trust me that you don't want to get lost here, do you?"

"Umm, no... but…"

"Come with me" Victoria offered him her best smiled. Her brown eyes glittered with anticipation. "I promise you will regret if you don't come with me. I can show you a lot of things than walking alone."

"OK"

Tadashi nodded, pretended to be unsure. But the girl bought it and she started guiding him around the city. Dave, Bob and Mara followed them around until the evening that Victoria asked Tadashi to stay a night at her house.

 

"Damn, I'm a bit jealous of him."

Bob said to Mara while they followed Victoria and Tadashi to the girl's house.

"He's handsome, friendly, clever, humble and gentle." Mara said nonchalantly to Bob and Dave's pouts. "It's not surprising while girls fall for him that fast."

Bob nodded and sighed before turning back to checking his sniper rifle. If they had a chance, they're going to eliminate Olga, if they didn't, at least they knew where her daughter lived.

 

 

When Tadashi arrived at Victoria's house, Olga was there. The woman just told her daughter not to keep Tadashi up all night and let them both did whatever they wanted while she retreated to her room after dinner. The house was large, enormous and was well patrolled. And Victoria's room and Olga's room were on the different side of the house.

Mara told him they would deal with Olga while Tadashi's job was to take out the security system. Bob couldn't find a place to shoot her with his sniper rifle. The house was too well secured from the sniper, so Mara and Dave had to go in. Bob would provide them cover when they're out. Tadashi was both relieved and concerned. Relieved he didn't have to kill, but concerned because in case anything happened, he might not be there in time to provide them back up. He knew he had to trust Mara and Dave, they had been doing things liked this longer than him but anything could happen.

Tadashi knew what he had to do. He followed Victoria to her room, let she took out his clothes. He let her rode him one times and sprayed sleeping drug he kept in his pants to her face. After that he got up from the bed, threw the condom into a fireplace in her room and made his way to her computer.

He dressed while waited for the computer to boost up. Tadashi hacked into the house's security system through the wireless system. In two minute he had all cameras and security system under his control.

 

"I've got them all." He whispered to his microphone. "Guess Olga is still in her room. I've replaced the camera footages with their own footages from yesterday night. You're clear to go."

-Good, now get out, try not to be spotted-

"I won't"

He answered Mara and grabbed his bag. Tadashi made his way out of Victoria's room and down stairs. This side of the house wasn't heavily guarded compared to the side where Olga's room was.

 

-I see you.-

Bob told him the second Tadashi was out of the house. Tadashi easily made his way out of the fence to the ally. The older assassin guided Tadashi to the building he was in. And Tadashi went to wait with him. Ten minutes later, Mara and Dave were out of the house. But they're half way to the building when they heard an alarm.

 

"I got more information from her computer." Mara said to them while they ran through streets after streets, trying to get rid of the guards. "Her email and stuffs."

"Split up." Dave said, jumping across the garbage bin. "Mara got back to the bureau, took this information to them. We will lead them away."

"Be careful"

Mara said before they split up. Tadashi scaled up the wall liked he's a spider before took a long but clear rout on the roof. His intention was to make sure the guards followed him not Mara. He succeeded, some of the guards turned to him now. Tadashi didn't know how long he had been running. But when he saw that the guard didn't follow him anymore, he was somewhere near the outskirt of Rome.

 

-Are you alright?-

Bob asked him through the radio.

"I think so." Tadashi said between his panting. "They're not following me. Is Mara safe?"

-I am- Mara voice answered. –But you have to see this. Olga wasn't just a supporter we had thought. She's one of the Templars leader in Italy. No doubt why the guards gave such a chase.-

Tadashi was back at the bureau in time to hear Bob analysed the Templar's next move.

 

"...see? There're supplies and men ready to shift. I'm sure they're spreading their bases. We have to find out where they are."

"So you're sure they're spreading their bases." Mr. Hoffman, the head of the bureau said. "Very well, what have we got…"

 

"Did I miss anything?"

Tadashi asked Dave who was near him most when he walked into the room. Dave gestured to the table in the middle of the room where Bob, Mr. Hoffman, Mara and other assassins were.

"They had found out that Templars are moving their men and supplies." Dave said. "Bob thinks that they're moving to their new bases or are constructing it. We have names of cities they're sifting their supplies and men into. We just have to find out 'where' in those cities."

"Tell me the names"

"Bordeaux, France" Dave answered. "Minneapolis, Minnesota. Nuremburg, Germany…" Dave looked at Tadashi before he said the name of the last city. "…And San Fransokyo, California."

Tadashi was stunned. But he had no time to react, for the alarm decided to ring. The alarm told them that one of their supporters in Rome was attacked by the Templar. Dave and Tadashi was immediately out of the Bureau.

 

 

It's a bloody night, literally.

The supporter and his family were safe. Dave had escorted them to the nearest airport while Tadashi dealt with the Templar. Normally Tadashi wouldn't volunteer to kill. But now he needed something to get his attention out of what he had just known.

_The Templar's new base, San Fransokyo._

_They might cross path with Hiro, they must…_

His thought was stopped when he heard the gun fired at him. And at life or death situation, Tadashi had succeeded taking his attention from the information he just knew.

That night Tadashi had fought liked he was seeking for death. He smashed tissues, broke arms, slid his blade through throats and did brain surgeons with bullets. He ended up in a street full with injured and dead people. His hidden blades were covered in blood. His guns were empty. His clothes weren't in any better shape than his blade.

Tadashi felt filthy, but he didn't regret.

That's the first time he didn't regret of killing. But he was still disgusted with himself. Killing should felt wrong for him liked other missions. But this time it felt right.

And he realized that he didn't regret because he had accepted that killing Templar meant protecting his brothers and sisters.

_Protecting Hiro._

 

 

Everyone was very worried about him. But Tadashi told them all he was okay. The Templars he hadn't killed he brought them back to the Assassin's base.

 

"We will take it from here."

Bob told him and Tadashi handed him the Templar SUV's key he used to transport the Templars here. He had already destroyed the GPS tracker in the car, so the Templar wouldn't know where the Assassin's base was.

"I took only the Templar that were still alive." Tadashi said to Bob. "And I have no intention to be in the interrogate room."

"I understand." Bob nodded. "Go take a shower and have some sleep Nat."

 

He called Tadashi by his codename. Liked other assassins, Tadashi had been given a codename when he became an assassin. And he started using it after his first mission as an assassin. Others despite the council were Bob, Mara and Dave who knew his real name. And they knew his name because Mr. Norman assigned them to take care of him when he started his training. Tadashi asked Mr. Norman not to tell others about his real name, afraid of danger that might come to Hiro, and Mr. Norman agreed. So the other assassins and novices at Mr. Norman bureau knew him as 'Akira'.

The head of each bureaus would know his real name only if he was assigned to be there. This rule was set to protect the information about other brothers and sisters in case the assassin was captured. The head of each assassin bureaus were called by their codenames too. And of course, Bob, Mara and Dave were just codenames. Tadashi didn't know their real name until he became an assassin that they told him. It's something only the novice which trained with them would know. And Tadashi was thankful they accepted him as a friend more than the junior assassin they had been looking after.

When there were just four of them, Mara, Bob and Dave, they preferred to call him Tadashi. But after he became an assassin, they didn't call him Tadashi again. And Tadashi preferred it that way.

 

"You look terrible. I will send the medic team after you shorty."

Bob continued nonchalantly while watching other assassins loaded the wounded Templars out of the SUV. Tadashi had kicked their butts hard. Bob knew that the interrogation would going to be difficult. He started to suspect that some of them might not made it through the night.

"Thank you for the comment"

Tadashi smirked at Bob and walked to his room. He threw all his clothes into the basket and got only the cold shower. Pain shot through his body from numerous cut and wounds he received from the fight. He nearly forgot that he was shot on his shoulder. The bullet ripped some skin and tissue of his left shoulder out, at least it's not fatal.

 

The medic arrived shortly after he had shower. Bob was with them.

"If I hadn't known you, Nat." Bob said. Seriousness was clear in his voice. "I must thought that you're a cold blood killer."

"Why?" Tadashi turned to him, ignoring the doctor that was stitching up the cut on his abdomen. "What had I done?"

"Not much" Bob answered. "Tonight in that street, you killed 10 Templars and brought 5 back to us. Two of them were nearly dead, so I had them… 'Rest in Peace' and the other three have broken legs, cracked rips and stabbed wounds on their stomach. I'm sure that if you weren't in a middle of the fight, the three of them would be dead. Your blades missed their organs just centimetres away."

Tadashi was silent. He felt disgusted. Tadashi in the past would be disappointed with him. He had vowed to help people, but looked what he was doing now. He killed.

"Don't blame yourself." Bob said, patting his shoulder lightly. Tadashi snored but the older assassin continued nonchalantly as always. "You should be grateful that you're not in the team that went to the Templar bases in Rome this night. Mara is with them and Dave is going to join them. He is coming back from the airport. I'm going to be out in a minute, in case they need back up."

"What will they do to the base?"

Tadashi asked even when he already knew the answer.

"You already know." Bob said before he turned to leave. "Kill every Templar we found there, get the information and burnt the place down."

 

 

Tadashi woke up after 6 hours of full sleep. His body still ached in some place but he got out of his room anyway. He walked to the feeding hall and found Bob there with liqueur in his hand. The man looked terrible.

"Hi"

Tadashi said, sitting down across the table. Bob didn't even look at him.

"How is the mission?"

Tadashi asked, already expecting the worst outcome. Bob turned to him, his face showed how tired and miserable he felt.

"We killed them all, got the information and burnt the base down." Bob said, his voice was shaking. "We lost 3 assassins, including Bill Paulson and Emma Aubrey."

Tadashi was stunned. Bill Paulson was Dave's real name and Emma Aubrey was Mara's real name. Dave and Mara had been in the same team with Bob since they're novices. He knew this was hard for Bob. Being an assassin had its risk, and everyone knew that. And Tadashi knew that losing their life wasn't what every assassins feared most, losing whom they loved was.

"And what is the second hardest thing after losing them you know?" Bob spitted out, nearly unable to hold back his tear. "Telling their families. Mara's sister, Dave's son and wife, I can't. I can't tell them, not now."

"I'm sure Mr. Hoffman won't let you take the job of telling them." Tadashi squeezed the older assassin's shoulder. He gently pried Bob's hand from the liqueur. "If you allow, I will tell them for you."

"No, Tadashi, no." Bob shook his head. He called Tadashi by his real name and was nearly sobbing. "I promised Erika I will keep Emma safe. I promise Dave's son his father will be home this Christmas. I can't let anyone do this Tadashi. I… I just need time."

"You don't have to go tell them alone Bob." Tadashi offered. "I can keep you company."

"No, you don't have to." Bob shook his head. "Thank you but no, I have to do this alone. I have to. Go rest or go see Mr. Hoffman. I'm sure there're still plenty of works we have to do."

"OK"

Tadashi nodded and left. He wanted to stay with Bob but the older assassin wouldn't allow it. The only two people who could really convince Bob were his best friends, who had already dead.

A tall healthy woman walked passed Tadashi when he exited the feeding hall. He recognized her. She was Erika, Mara's only sister. Erika was also an assassin. He didn't know her real name because 'Erika' was just a codename too. She had been working in Rome for years. Tadashi felt his stomach made 180 degree flipping when he saw her. She had tears in her eyes. Tadashi watched her walked to Bob. But instead of blaming him for Mara's death, she hugged him. And they cried.

Tadashi immediately left.

 

"We have wiped out their master base." Mr. Hoffman said to the assassins in the room including Tadashi while pointing at each mark on the map. "Our base in Madrid is sending us reinforcement. We will be rid of them for a while."

Tadashi sighed in relieve. He knew Bob nor him was ready for another mission yet. But Hoffman wasn't finish.

"The information we got from their base confirms Bob's presumption." The oldest assassin in the room continued. "They're building new bases. The council is discussing what we will do. Right now you all are free to have some rest. We will meet here again in the evening."

Tadashi got out of the conference room and walked back to his room. He spent hours staring into the ceiling, imaging the worst case that could happen to San Fransokyo and Hiro. He tried to block those images away, only to be hallucinated by the people he had killed yesterday.

 

He ended up going to the small gym in the Bureau before dinner. The doctor didn't like his decision but as long as he promised to not break anything in his body, they wouldn't have him thrown out of the gym.

 

Tadashi went to dinner after showering with foul mood. But he kept smiling to everyone. He didn't see Bob that evening and was on his way to find him when it's time to go in the conference room.

 

Mr. Hoffman had announced that some of the assassins here would be move to other bureau to help their brothers and sisters. Bob was sent to France while Erika would still be in Rome. Tadashi was hoping that he would be sent back to San Fransokyo. And his wished come true.

"…and for San Fransokyo." Mr. Hoffman read the message from their master base. "Nat will be sent there along with others from the nearest bureaus."

'Yes!'

Tadashi mentally shouted in joy but he kept his expression blank. Mr. Hoffman then told them to pack up, the Assassins who had to go to other bureaus were scheduled to go in the morning. Tadashi went to pack his things up immediately and went to Bob's room.

 

He was at Bob room in time to see Bob finished skyping with Dave's family. The older assassin looked terrible from lack of sleep and misery.

"Will you be okay?"

Tadashi asked. Bob offered him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry to make you worry." Bob said. 'I will be ok. Not now, but there is nothing time can heal…or at least makes you forget."

 

 

 

Next morning Tadashi was on the plane to New York. The assassin didn't have a bureau in San Fransokyo, the closest bureau to San Fransokyo was in San Francisco. San Fransokyo had just two assassins assigned to go from San Francisco sometimes, to see if the Templars were there or not. But now they're going to set up a bureau at San Fransokyo. And Tadashi hoped he would be assigned to take care of the bureau despite his young age.

Tadashi met two assassins who were going to San Fransokyo with him in New York. One was a middle age man from England and one was a young woman from Canada. Another assassin from Minnesota went with them to San Fransokyo. He was a young man, raised as an assassin from the start.

 

_It's good to be back._

Tadashi thought while he watched San Fransokyo approaching from the window. They're on the train from San Francisco to San Fransokyo.

He wondered what Hiro was doing. And then he remembered he couldn't go see his brother, for danger he might bring to Hiro.

It made his heart ached, but he ignored it.

He was not Tadashi Hamada anymore. He's now an assassin with a codename 'Nat'.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	3. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot for the reviews!  
> And now I have finished all of my final exams. Yes XD

 

 

 

 

 

Tadashi was impressed. Not that San Fransokyo was his home, but also the hunting ground he preferred most. Chasing after Hiro's mess had made him knew nearly every dark streets of San Fransokyo liked the back of his hand. The Templars were no match to him. And Tadashi was grateful for that. Because he could chase them down on the dark alley easily and jumped on them, stabbing the blade to their necks and left unnoticed. As much as he wanted to say that San Fransokyo was great at technology and innovation, he also admitted that this city had a dark side. In the dark streets of San Fransokyo, unknown bodies could be disappeared easily by scavengers or some poor thieves with their great greed.

"Two were eliminated." He said to the radio. He knew that at their new bases, his fellow assassins were waiting for his news. "I will be back in 30 minutes. They're scouting, holding none useful information. But I got their phones, might hold something useful."

Tadashi made it out of the alley casually. He remembered chasing after Hiro down this alley. Bitterness and something near 'amusement' made themselves known in his emotion as he walked on the bright pavement. The people out here knew nothing about two dead bodies he left behind. Tadashi calculated how long it would take before the bodies would be taken care of. It wouldn't take more than 2 hours. Scavengers roamed every alley every days for something that might be left behind for them to take.

 

 

 

Their new bureau was at the underground of a medium side book shop named 'Blue Diamond'. The owner was an old lady who was a retired assassin that preferred a quiet life after she had travelled around the world, serving their Creed as one of their wisest and best assassin.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Walton"

"Good afternoon Nat"

Tadashi greetedthe owner of the shop by her codename and she greeted him back. She was happy that after the assassins had used her store as a temporary base for years, now they really wanted to settle up here. She knew her last day was approaching. She just wanted someone to take care of her store, or even that it meant the Templars might come to bomb it or burn it to the ground.

Mrs. Walton had thought about her store being an assassin's base since she came here. Her basement was larger than other basement. She had designed it well with secret doors and multi exits in case they're on the run.

 

Tadashi walked through the secret door and took himself underground to the basement. Ashley, the assassin from Canada was there, looking at the map and discussing with Martin, the assassin from England.

"How is your exercise?"

Casper, an assassin from Minnesota offered him a hot chocolate and a smile. Tadashi liked his easy going personality and Casper was always the first to tell jokes. Ashley was too serious for his liking but she had lost all of the novices she had trained with to the Templars. She had a reason to be strict and cold. And for Martin, he's wise and old. Sometimes he laughed with Casper's joke, sometimes he told Casper to shut up. Martin's family was killed by Templars. Tadashi guessed he must had been a very easy going man before he lost his beloveds. And that leaded him to think what he would be if he lost Aunt Cass or Hiro.

Tadashi felt shivers and coldness ran down his spin as he pictured the death of his family. He pushed the image away and turned to answer Casper's question.

"Good, pretty refreshing."

Normally he wouldn't said killing was 'refreshing'. But from what had happened to him in nearly four years, he couldn't give a damn. He still disgusted at the idea of killing to protect, but he eventually accepted it long ago.

"Good to hear." Casper smiled, and his face suddenly darkened. "Because I have bad news."

Tadashi raised his eyebrows and sipped his hot chocolate. His heart fell. When it came to bad news, it could be only the loss of their brothers or sisters, or worst, their base. And if he was told about the bad news, it meant that the people who died was someone he knew.

When he didn't say anything, Casper continued.

"Our bureau in Rome reported that they had spotted Templars at the outskirt of Rome." He said. "They scouts went out. They're spotted. One was injured, fatal, but the rest made it back to the bureau. They went out and successfully eliminated the Templars there, but the one that was injured didn't survive. Mr. Hoffman wanted to tell you that…"

"Erika had joined her sister, hadn't she?"

Tadashi cut Casper off. His face darkened, and Casper nodded. They stayed in silent before Tadashi put the cup down and let out a long sigh.

"Now I really worried about my other friend." Tadashi said, looking at the empty wall near him. "He had lost too much, and if this new reached his ears, I can't imagine…" He sighed again. "…he had lost too much."

They stayed in silence for minutes before Tadashi picked up his cup and started sipping his beverage again. They discussed a bit more about the plans for the future before Tadashi headed out again. Two weeks that he had been to the city still not enough for him to settle down. Tadashi wanted to see all changes in this city. He even planned to visit San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, just to see how they're going. Tadashi also planned to visit his aunt's café one day, when he got over his lost. He still had to remind himself that he was not Tadashi Hamada anymore, he was Nat. And Nat was an assassin.

 

 

Tadashi decided to visit one of the local parks of San Fransokyo first. It was ten minutes run from the book shop. Tadashi also considered running at this park in the morning to keep fit, or just did so he could forget his nightmares easily.

He was at the park in ten minutes. His blue blazer made itself fabulous under the sunlight. Today was sunny and Tadashi loved it. He walked slowly around the park, took in the beautiful landscape. He walked around a bit and ended up laying down on the grass, watching clouds above.

Tadashi didn't know how long he had been there, but he woke up to a familiar voice.

Hiro's voice.

Tadashi immediately got up and turned around. And he skipped beat. Hiro was 5 metres away from him.

His brother had grown. The childish roundness of his cheeks had disappeared. He was taller and leaner. He was still thin and his hair was still messy. Hiro was walking down the path, talking to Honey Lemon about their latest project of adding some new colours into Baymax. Hiro was wearing his trademark clothes, T-Shirt, hoodie, pants and old shabby sneakers. Bit his smile, his smile was priceless.

Tadashi felt his heart ached. Hiro and Honey Lemon were closer and closer. He had to get up.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Maybe light blue? I don't know. Which colour would comfort the children most, excepted for white?"

Hiro said while he and Honey Lemon walked down the path. Today they decided to go to one of San Fransokyo's local parks, seeking inspirations.

"Maybe green"

"Hmm... which shade?"

"Light?" Honey Lemon said. "Light and a bit yellow. No, light and…"

"UmHmm"

Hiro nodded to her blabbing while his eyes roamed the park for inspirations. And then he spotted something, no, someone, laying on the grass. Unconsciously, Hiro decided to lead Honey Lemon down the path that would take him to that person. He was a guy, age around twenty-two to twenty-five. His body was, hot. Even under layers of clothes, Hiro could tell that this guy was extremely healthy and strong. But before he could get a closer look, Honey Lemon tugged at his arm to have him look at the beautiful bunch of flower she found near the path. And when Hiro turned back, that guy was gone.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Tadashi was running at full speed. He wasn't going to look back. He afraid if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hugging Hiro. His little brother had grown, he had grown so much.

 

Tadashi made his way back to Blue Diamond in a very impressive speed. And he went directly to his bedroom. The assassins' bedrooms were all in the basement, excepted for Ashley. Her room was upstairs, next to Mrs. Walton bedroom.

 

"You're back. I think you will spend your time at the park longer."

Casper greeted him and Tadashi offered him a weak smile.

"Something's up." Tadashi said. "I don't feel like going out more today, unless there are Templars to kill."

Bob would have questioned him for his words that implied he was into killing. But his new team didn't know him as well as Bob, so they didn't suspect that something was wrong with him.

"There are." Ashley said. "I hack into the mobiles you got from the Templars this morning. There are more to arrive this evening."

"But I don't think attacking them would be wise." Martin said. "The information we got from their phones showed us that there have been Templars living here for a long time before. But they left to aid their battle with us in New York 5 years ago. They had left one Templar here. Her house was their temporary base before they decided to set up their base here."

Casper raised his eyebrows while Tadashi nodded.

"I said we find her." Martin continued. "Ashley and I tracked her from their phone, it leaded us to here."

Martin pointed at the map. The location was in one of the very peaceful residential area of San Fransokyo.

"I will go."

Tadashi volunteered. He didn't want to think about Hiro right now. He needed to force himself into the mission. He had to distract himself from his memories about Hiro.

"I will go with you." Casper said, picking up his gears. "I have nothing to do since breakfast."

"Be careful"

Ashley said to both of them. Tadashi and Casper nodded before they went out.

 

 

It took them 20 minutes to reach the location. This area was liked what Tadashi remembered, beautiful and peaceful.

"Well," Casper said, looking at the location. "It is a house at the corner. We're just 20 metres away."

"Let's go."

Tadashi crooked his head to the side and they continued walking at their leisurely pace, liked they're walking home.

 

The house was beautiful. But there wasn't any sign showing that there was someone home.

"Should we go in?"

Casper asked. Tadashi considered, and he shook his head.

"We wait." He said. "There're cameras. We come back at dinner time. And wait all night if there is no one home yet."

"Agree"

Casper nodded and the two of them made their way back to their base.

 

They passed Krei's office on their way back, Alistair Krei's building for innovations and technological inventions. Krei was still a CEO of Krei Tech Industries. Tadashi didn't hold any hate for this man. Krei was ambitious, but he was not a bad guy. Tadashi knew about businessman and he didn't blame Krei.

Actually, Tadashi had seen the news about Callaghan's attack at Krei Tech. He was at Mr. Norman's bureau when he heard it. Tadashi was disappointed, but he understood. People could be consumed by darkness when they're at their limits. He just hope that it wouldn't happen to him.

 

"Do you recommend any sightseeing place?"

Casper asked when they're back at the base. Tadashi thought about a few places and told Casper. He also recommended San Fransokyo Institute of Technology's exhibition room. After that Tadashi went for a nap before the evening.

Casper came back to the base before the sun set. After dinner and an hour for a nap, Casper and Tadashi was out.

 

"This city is amazing." Casper said to Tadashi while they're waiting for a tram. "I have visited San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. They're amazing. The students there also recommended me to visit Tadashi Hamada Hall. They told me that young man sacrificed himself for his professor who eventually became a criminal. Have you heard of him?"

"A little." Tadashi answered. He was shocked to know there was a hall with his name to honour him. "I wasn't in San Fransokyo when that happened."

Casper nodded and continued talking about where he had been. Tadashi didn't really listening. He was thinking about that hall. He might visit it someday, to see what they had said about him.

Maybe visiting Tadashi Hamada's Hall was easier than visiting his former home.

 

 

They're back at the location and prepared to wait. Tadashi and Casper climbed up to the roof of the house in front of their target's house. There wasn't anyone home yet. But Tadashi and Casper decided to wait.

 

An hour later, there was a car coming and parked in front of the house. Tadashi waited and Casper pulled out his camera. They waited until the owner of the car came. Their target was a female. Tadashi felt that she looked familiar. He watching her walked to her house, opened the door, and went in. Casper took a lot of pictures before she was out of sight.

 

"Let's see who she is."

Casper said and Tadashi nodded. The assassin from Minnesota pulled out his laptop in his bag. Tadashi turned it on. And they sent the photos Casper took back to base for Ashley and Martin to do some scanning. The answer came back in 10 minutes.

-Her name is Abigail Callaghan.-

Tadashi felt shivered ran down his spine. His former mentor's daughter was a Templar.

 

They kept watching Abigail for more hours or two until she went to sleep. After that, they went back to the base. Tadashi had much to think. His world was turning upside down. He knew that they would have to eliminate her at some point. Tadashi couldn't imagine what Robert Callaghan would be if he had lost Abigail again, forever.

 

 

That night, Mrs. Walton was also in the basement when Casper and Tadashi got back.

"Abigail Callaghan" Ashley got straight to the point when they arrived. "She is the daughter of world renowned Professor Robert Callaghan who is now in prison. She works at Krei Technologies, developing transportation technology. She was once presumed dead after got lost in the portal of 'Silent Sparrow' project. Some 'superheroes' known as 'Big Hero 6' helped her out. She stayed in hospital for a week before she got back to work."

"I suggest we gain as much information as we can from her." Martin said. "After that, we eliminate her."

"I think I know someone who can help us a lot." Mrs. Walton said. Her eyes sparked with something Tadashi recalled as 'looking back into memories' thing. "I will contact him, see if he will want to help us."

"I will go back there tomorrow. I want to know what is in her computer." Tadashi volunteered and Casper pocked his ripped. So Tadashi added. "Casper and I will see if we can bring back anything useful."

"OK" Martin nodded. "Ashley and I have checked the place Abigail has gone to routinely. We will see if we can spot anymore Templar."

 

Tadashi spent his time before he went to bed perfecting his hacking program. His former self wouldn't think about using his intelligence in this thing, but now he had to use it.

More than perfecting his equipment, Tadashi also made a scanning program. The same program he had gave to Baymax. He was very curious about Big Hero 6. He wanted to know who they really were. Ashley and Martin also wanted to know who the Big Hero 6 were and if they're threats to the Creed or not.

Ashley had already started scanning for them but she didn't find out who they're yet. But Tadashi was suspicious that they might be people he knew. He had seen them on the news and they looked very, familiar. Not just their looks, but also their weapons. Tadashi was 99% sure that they're his own friends, his brother and Baymax. Even that they're not out in the city as often as they had been after Yokai event, they're still out here sometimes in case there were serious accidents or a very dangerous situation.

Tadashi wasn't impressed with an idea of his little brother went out fighting the villains. But he couldn't do anything. Tadashi just hoped that Hiro wouldn't bite more than he could chew. Or if his brother tried to, his friends were able to stop him.

 

 

In the morning, Tadashi and Casper sneaked into Abigail's house after their disable her cameras and security system. The house was clean and neat. It had nothing suspicious that they could see, so Tadashi went to her computer while Casper went to search her house.

 

"Nat, this way."

Casper called him after Tadashi just finished hacking into her computer. Casper was at the fireplace of the house. Some blocks around the fireplace were removed, showing that Abigail had her own weapons stocked in her house.

"This is sucked." Casper said, taking pictures of her weapon before putting them back in place. "I bet she is well trained too."

"I agree."

Tadashi nodded before he got back to her computer. Casper explored her Abigail's house more and found more weapons. After they finished, they sneaked out and went back to their base.

 

 

 

Ashley and Martin came back with a list of people they suspected working for the Templar. But before they had a meeting, the man Mrs. Walton had contacted had arrived.

And Tadashi froze in place when he saw him. But he was standing at the end of the room, behind Ashley, Martin and Casper. No one saw his expression before Tadashi was able to cover it.

The man was Alistair Krei. And if Krei was surprised to see him, he covered it perfectly.

 

"Hello" The CEO of Krei Tech introduced himself professionally. "My name is Alistair Krei. Mrs. Walton is a friend of my mother whom I lost to the Templar. I've heard that you need my help?"

"Hello" Martin said. "I'm Martin. This are Ashley, Casper and Nat."

"Nice to meet you."

They said to Krei, but Tadashi barely whispered his greeting to Krei.

"Actually" Krei adjusted his collar, he seemed to be uncomfortable to be underground. And if he's uncomfortable with Tadashi's presence, he didn't show it. "I've found out that Miss Callaghan is a Templar when I check her computer after she disappeared. And that's why I never made any attempt to bring her back."

_And that's what made Professor Callaghan became Yokai._

Tadashi thought but he didn't say anything. Martin was saying something but he didn't hear. Tadashi was lost in his thought. Pieces after pieces of events blended together. Abigail became a Templar at some point. The project Silent Sparrow failed. Krei discovered Abigail was a Templar. Robert Callaghan turned evil and Hiro lost his brother.

He nearly found killing a right thing to do.

 

"…and now she is back." Krei's voice said and Tadashi snapped back to reality. "I have tried to kill her. But you must understand. I'm no assassin. My father kept my mother's real life a secret from me since she died when I was 8. Mrs. Walton told me about the war between Templars and the Assassin's Creed 10 years ago. And I don't know how to kill. Callaghan knows how to fight. I've sent some bounty hunters after her, she killed them all. I'm lucky I was able to cover my trail before she knew it's me."

They discussed more about Callaghan. Tadashi wasn't sure if he had listened. He was overwhelmed by what he had just known. And when he snapped out of his thoughts again, 20 minutes had passed.

 

"…you did well Krei." Mrs. Walton said. "And I'm sure we will finish this job for you."

"If you need any resources or money." Krei said. "Just let me know. I will give you what I can."

They said goodbye to each other and Krei walked out. Tadashi turned to Casper.

"Casper, please tell me what they had discussed again."

"You didn't listen?"

Casper was surprised. But he didn't say too loud, for Ashley and Martin didn't hear his words.

"I was…distracted." Tadashi admitted. "By some kind of, personal stuffs."

"OK" Casper was curious but he dropped it. "We decided to let Abigail lives until we know how many Templar are in San Fransokyo and who she has connections with."

"Thank you"

Tadashi nodded and acted like there was nothing happened. Casper turned back to analysing what they got from Abigail's computer. Ashley and Martin were still discussing about their next target. Tadashi decided to get upstairs. He heard Mrs. Walton spoke with Krei. That meant the man hadn't left yet.

 

"Take care of yourself, son"

Mrs. Walton said, patting Krei's shoulder. Tadashi presumed that she might be like Krei's second mother for him.

He waited until Krei's ready to get out that he approached him.

"Oh, young man"

Before he got a chance to say anything, Krei spoke first while making his way out of Blue Diamond.

"Do you want some coffee? My treat."

"That would be nice." Tadashi said. "Thank you"

He thanked Krei for solved his problem of how to have a private conversation with him without others' got suspicious. And Krei understood. They walked passed Krei's BMW to the small coffee shop on the other side of the road.

 

"I assumed that," Krei said when they reached the coffee shop. "You're alive."

"I am." Tadashi nodded. "And you're with the Assassins?"

"I am." Krei winked. "I might be a big jerk to you. But I promise I will do everything to support you all."

"I know." Tadashi sighed and paused for seconds before he continued. "I have heard that you opened Tadashi Hamada Hall."

"I have to pay something back." Krei offered him an apologetic smile. "Your brother saved me. He also saved Callaghan from his madness. I know his madness is my fault, but I couldn't help her if she's a Templar. But at least I can do something for Hiro, and also for you. They miss you a lot."

"Thank you" Tadashi nodded. "For what you have done for my brother."

"He deserved it more than anyone."

Krei said before he ordered an espresso for himself. Tadashi didn't feel like drinking, so he just shook his head when Krei motioned for him to order.

"So, now you're Nat?"

Krei said nonchalantly after he sipped his beverage.

"Yes"

"Don't want to tell your brother?"

"I don't want to bring him into this mess." Tadashi shook his head again. "He deserved a better life than me."

"You know, this mess will stay forever. Or someone might just have to wipe both Templar and the Creed out at the same time."

"I know."

"Good"

Krei gestured for Tadashi to follow and he did. They walked back to Blue Diamond and Krei got in his car.

"See you soon young man"

"Goodbye Mr. Krei"

 

 

Tadashi spent the rest of his day did some workouts to clear his head. He did more push-up than usual and went out for an evening run. And after the meeting after supper, he worked on his arms again.

 

"Don't you feel sore?"

Casper asked when he saw that Tadashi was back at his workouts again.

"No"

Tadashi lied. Actually he felt liked his back was going to come out through his throat.

 

 

After he finished his late workout. Tadashi decided to take a shower and headed to bed. But Ashley woke him up after he had slept for 2 hours.

"I've been tracking their phones for hours after you and Casper finished analysing Abigail's emails and stuffs." Ashley said. "So now we will know if there are communications between them. The Templars are heading to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. They want to steal something."

_Hiro_

His brain screamed his brother's name. Tadashi looked at the clock, knowing that at this time the students of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology would still be working in their labs.

Before Ashley could give him full details of their mission, Tadashi had already put his gears on. He was already on the move.

His brain was screaming at him to move faster, he had to reach the institute before the Templars.

_I will let nothing happen to Hiro._

_And if anyone dare to touch my brother._

_I will make them pay._

Normally he would be shivering at his thought. But right now he didn't care.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more Tadashi/Hiro in the next chapter :)


	4. Truths

 

 

 

It's normal for 'Nerd Students' of San Fransokyo Institiute of Technology to stay after school working on their projects. Hiro was also there liked others, working in his laboratory. He heard Honey Lemon and Wasabi disagreed on why she shouldn't immediately pick his tools up from his table after he said she could borrow it. He also heard Gogo scolded Fred for being in her way when she tested something a bit fast and dangerous. Hiro was both glad and a bit lonely when Fred announced he had thought of a project for himself. Hiro was glad Fred wouldn't be spending all his time both entertained and annoyed others. But he was a bit missing his talkative friend whom once working with him on upgrading Baymax in his lab, Tadashi's former lab.

Baymax was still at the hospital, helping people. His brother's robot had a long-term contract with Blossom Hospital, Fred's uncle's hospital. Now Hiro was working on his new project. He was upgrading a machine used in cleaning medical equipment. He was focusing on made it used lesser energy.

"Come on, must be something I had missed."

Hiro said to himself while he pulling some part of the machine apart again. He was good a t building robots, but upgrading a machine that's not a robot was something he hadn't done before. Even it seemed to be an easy task, but Hiro also found that sometimes he was wrong. The machine's mechanism wasn't too complicated, but adding some upgrade it was complicated.

After having dinner with his friends, Hiro was in his labs for hours. He started to feel a bit sleepy. Maybe a cup of coffee might help.

And then, everything slammed into emergency. And water splashed down from the ceiling.

 

"Are you guys alright?"

Hiro asked while he made his way through the labs to where his friends were. Everyone was panic. There was fire somewhere in the building. And fire brought back his worst memory.

Tadashi's death.

"We're fine! Let's get the hell out of here!"

Gogo shouted to him, unplugging her laptop from her table. Honey lemon grabbed all her noted and put it in her bag while Fred and Wasanbi had already unplugged their labtops.

 

They ran out of the lab with other students. Water was everywhere and made it hard to not slip and fall. Hiro fell down several times, his friends weren't in any better shapes than him.

Some point in the chaos, Hiro was split from his friends in the crowds. He tried to find them while running forward. Someone bumped against him in accident and sent Hiro face first to the floor. People unconsciously stumped and stumbled on him, knocking Hiro unconscious along the process.

 

When Hiro woke up, the water was still spilling from the ceiling. His rips hurt and his head hurt the most. He tried to get up on his legs, only to fell face first to the floor again and he groaned in agony.

His ears heard someone shout in the background. Hiro turned, everything around him was still a blurred picture, but he could make out two figures, and they're fighting.

Hiro stared until the image was clear enough for him to see details. Two men in dark clothes were fighting, one he felt familiar with. There were also bodies on the floor. Hiro didn't know if they're still alive. But his adrenaline made him tried to stand again, and this time he succeeded.

The sevond he could stand. The man he felt familiar had his opponent pressed forcefully against the wall with his left arm. His right arm flicked and there was a blade appeared from his sleeve, he stabbed it into the man's throat.

Hiro watched in horror as the man struggling to breathe and live. But his struggling didn't last long before he had gone completely still. The man pressing his dead body against the wall then turned to Hiro.

Hiro looked at his face in horror.

"Tadashi"

His brother's name was all he could say before his legs gave out and he fell to the ground.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It took Tadashi, Casper and Martin 30 minutes to reach the institute. Ashley would be joining them soon. She would be their back up in case anything got out of hand.

When they arrived they split up to check what the Templars were after and eliminated them. Casper went to where the professors' rooms and labs were while Martin checked the data system of the institute. And Tadashi went straight to students' labs. His priority was to make sure Hiro was safe.

 

Tadashi reached the labs in time to see 5 Templars walking out with the students' laptops that were left behind. His heart dropped when he saw Hiro laying on the floor metres away from the Templars.

_No_

Tadashi thought. His worst imagination started to shape itself in his mind but he pushed it away. The Templars were still here and he couldn't let them saw him. So Tadashi went to hide behind the wall and eavesdropped on their conversation. He hoped Hiro was still alive.

 

"…is there anyone around?"

"No, just that boy. He's unconscious."

_Unconscious? Good, Hiro is still alive._

He was relieved until he heard the other sentence.

"We can't risk anything. Kill him."

And that what made Tadashi acted. He got out of his hide place, his twin guns in his hand. Tadashi didn't care Martin wanted them alive. The Templars were caught off guard and Tadashi killed them all in less than 30 seconds.

 

He then quickly made his way to Hiro. But he forgot that there might be more Templars in the labs. A gunfire was heard before a bullet teared through his sleeves into his right shoulder. Tadashi growled while he kicked himself to find shelter.

Another Templar walked out of the laboratory, guns in his hand. Tadashi was already out of ammo. He scolded himself for being too hurry that he forgot to refill his bags. So he had to strike at the Templar behind his back. He kicked his gun away and aimed for the Templar's head. His kick didn't make a full contact but it did make the Templar stumbled away.

The Templar threw a knife at him. It stabbed into Tadashi's right forearm and Tadashi grunted. He pulled the knife out at the same time the Templar threw a smoke bomb at him in an attempt to escape. Tadashi quickly lunged himself through the smoke, landing himself on the Templar. The Templar tried to kick him away and Tadashi managed to twist his arms, made him cried in pain. Tadashi intended to break his arm.

They wrestling for seconds before got in a combat fight. Tadashi managed to kick him in the face and pressed the man to the wall. He activated his blade and stabbed him in the throat, sighing in relieve that he finished him quickly.

Tadashi then turned to his left and saw that Hiro had already awaken. His brother was looking at him with wide eyes. Even in a dim light, Tadashi still could make out his brother's face. Hiro had grown so much. But he's still his precious brother nonetheless. And he was safe.

Tadashi sighed in relieve, he was not too late. Three years and several months of being apart had put changes in his little brother. But Hiro was still his brother nonetheless. He was so relieved he wasn't too late. He uncurled his fist, pulled the hidden blade away and threw the dead body of a man to the ground. He then turned to Hiro but saw only horror in his beautiful eyes. Then Tadashi realized that it didn't matter how much he had sacrificed, the only threat he couldn't protect Hiro from was himself.

_Hiro was scared of him._

 

"It's okay." Tadashi finally said after they had stared at each other for a minute. He tried to sound warm and gentle despite that he had just killed a half dozen of men. "Did they hurt you?"

"No"

Hiro shook his head. And Tadashi was relieved his brother didn't back away from him. But his brother was trembling, shivering a bit. His tremble lips whispered.

"How...?"

Tadashi wanted to tell Hiro everything. But this was not a right time nor a right place. So he swallowed the numb feeling down and motioned for Hiro to move.

"This is not the right time nor the right place."

Tadashi stated but Hiro refused to listen to his words.

"I…how…are you really Tadashi?"

"Get out of here Hiro." Tadashi finally used his most serious voice upon hearing sirens from the outside. The voice he had never used on Hiro. "I will explain later. Now go!"

The older Hamada brother braced himself for rejection after he finished. Hiro was stubborn and he knew it. He even started to think how to convince him when he talked to Hiro. But to his surprise, Hiro just nodded and turned around before running out. Tadshi blinked, his was both totally surprised and a bit relieved.

"That's surprising, very unbelievable."

Tadashi murmured to himself before he went to check all bodies. He got their radio, mobiles and their other stuffs before he went out. On the way out he also collected his guns from the floor and also the Templar's cellphones.

 

 

Tadashi met Casper and Martin at the back entrance of the institute. Ashley had a car ready for them. They got in and she drove out, taking them back to their base.

 

On the way they discussing what they had found out. Martin remarked that the Templars had developed such a useful and dangerous hacking virus. He was already planning to develop it and used it against the Templar. Casper listed what the Templar came to steal and Tadashi gave them his stories, excepted for Hiro's part. They discussed all the way back to their base.

Tadashi drifted in and out of the conversation. He was lost in his thoughts, trying to find a way to tell Hiro who he was and not having his brother freaking out much. Tadashi also prepared for Hiro's anger after knowing the truth. His brother was a bit reckless and hot-headed. But whatever Hiro might throw at him, he would take it all. He would do anything to make up to his brother.

 

Tadashi thought about going to Hiro after they finished the discussion, tending his wounds and had some sleep. Krei had sent them a lot of medical supplies. Ashley was also a former doctor. And she stitching up his wound neater than he could do. But before he went to bed after taking a shower, Martin and Casper walked to them. Their face were very serious.

"We have cracked their code and got what they wanted from the institute." Martin said. "And you're not going to like it."

"Impress me"

Ashley said and Casper handed her data he got from cracking the Templar's cellphones.

"The Templars are after their works." Casper said. "They have been developing poisons and guns for quite some time. And then their files were stolen."

"Stolen?"

"Yes" Cesper nodded to Ashley and Tadashi bewildered face. "They learnt from tracker in their files that its container was somewhere in San Fransokyo institute of Technology. So they came to take their files back. And they still didn't find it yet because we ambushed them first."

"Does you know where the file is now?"

"No" Martin shook his head. "And I think the owner of its container must had known that he or she isn't safe now. And if that thief is smart, they wouldn't move the file before getting rid of the tracker first. This tracker will follow the file everywhere. And if the file is copied, the tracker will be copied too. The programmer who build this virus tracker is smart."

"What are we going to do then?" Tadashi asked. "Should we find the thief before the Templars do?"

"I'll get the list of whom working or studying at San Fransokyo Tech."

Ashley said and Martin added. Tadashi saw mutual respect between them. He guessed that Ashley and Martin must had been working together before.

"I will take care of the tracker. I'll try to narrow its location. Maybe I might find which computer or laptop it is in."

"I will trace their phone back to see if we can identify more of their connections."

Tadashi said but Casper and Ashley stopped him.

"No" Ashley said. "You go rest Nat, you had been up all day. Will tell you what we got when you woke up."

"I'm fine"

Tadashi protested but Casper pushed him back to his room.

"You need to rest, dude." Casper said. His face was serious, a face Tadashi had never saw before. "Your wounds aren't going to heal if you keep pushing yourself too hard. Have some rest and I will fill you in after you wake up if we got anything okay?"

"Alright"

Tadashi sighed and decided to do as he was told. He went to his bed and dropped himself on the mattress. And he was fast asleep in two minutes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Aunt, we need to talk."

"Sure. Are you feeling okay Hiro? We can go to the hospital if you want. I don't know why you insist to come home in the first place. You should have a doctor check you up a bit."

Cass Hamada was surprised that Hiro decided to speak to her. Her nephew had said nothing excepted for answering her questions since she picked him up from the institute. She saw confuses in his eyes along with something deep and very emotional.

"No, I'm okay."

Hiro shook his head. He was trying hard to tell his aunt what he had seen, whom he had met. Since he walked with shaky legs out of the building, he talked to no one. Hiro blended in with the crowds outside of the building, and acted like he had got out with them. Luckily it's not long after he was knocked unconscious, because his friends believed he was out of the building at the same time as them. Not long after that Aunt Cass came to pick him up and Hiro hadn't spoken to her excepted for answering her questions.

"No, you're not." Cass shook her head. "Go change your clothes before we talk. I will make some hot chocolate."

"Okay"

Hiro agreed and went upstairs. Cass sighed and turned to make a jar of hot chocolate. The chocolate was ready the same time Hiro got down from his room. She handed his cup to him and her nephew accepted with a soft 'thank you'.

 

"Now" Cass sat down in front of Hiro at the table. "What do you need to talk?"

"Aunt" Hiro inhaled deeply. He looked both confused and unsure. "I don't know how to start this. I mean, it's big and, very confusing. I mean I… it's shocking. Very shocking."

"Okay" Cass raised her eyebrows. This must be very shocking for her nephew didn't know how to tell her. "Let's start with 'what happen' than?"

"Alright" Hiro nodded. "I was running out of the building with other students. And then I was knocked down. Someone hit me, I knew they didn't intend to do that. But that's not important because I mean, okay! I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up, I saw two men fighting!"

"Wait, why didn't you tell me you were knocked down?! Hiro!..."

"Not now Aunt Cass!"

"Do I have to get you check up? I mean, does being knocked down will harm your brain?..."

"It's not important now Aunt! I'm okay!"

"No, no, we're going to the hospital…"

"I saw Tadashi!"

"..need to have a doctor..what?" Cass stopped mid-sentence as the word 'Tadashi' slipped out of Hiro's mouth. "You saw who?"

"Tadashi" Hiro exhaled and inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerve. "I saw him. He was fighting with another man. Tadashi ended up stabbed him with a blade that suddenly came out from his sleeve, under his wrist."

"A blade?"

"Yes" Hiro nodded. "He killed that man. And then he asked me if I'm okay. He said that I had to get out. And then he said that he would explain later. Aunt, I, I don't understand why I even did what he said. Was he really Tadashi? But Tadashi is dead!"

"Hiro"

His Aunt suddenly stayed still. She put her cup down and stood up before she made her way to the cabinet in the kitchen.

"What?" Hiro asked. "Aunt Cass? What are you doing?"

His aunt didn't answer him. She pulled out a long wooden box from one of her cabinets and carried it to the table. She put it down carefully. Hiro saw old memories flushed in her eyes.

"Hiro" She asked softly, almost whispered. "Did his blade was like this?"

"What?"

Hiro watched her opened the box carefully. Inside it laid a silver blade that was small enough to be hid in a sleeve. The blade looked old, but dangerous. Hiro gulped.

"Yes" He nodded. "Aunt, why do you have it?"

"It reminds me of my past." Cass Hamada sat down again. Her face looked suddenly older that she was. Her eyes showed that she was drifted back into her old days as someone she wasn't now. "Your father once had blades like this too."

"Wait? What are you talking about?"

"There is an organization called Assassin's Creed." His aunt cut him off. "My brother, no, your father and I were once a part of it. The organization was established to fight another organization. That organization is Templar. They want to rule the world, to polish it from evilness and whatever they claimed the world was ruled with. And now Tadashi is a part of the Creed. He is an assassin now."

If Hiro was sure he saw something near the word 'proud' in his aunt's eyes.

"Wait? Assassin? Tadashi?" Hiro nearly laughed. "You must be kidding me! There is no way Tadashi is going to kill people. He's a good man, too good sometimes. If you said he was a doctor I would believe it. He was born to help people, he was..."

"Hiro, you said yourself you saw him killed a man." His aunt said, seriousness in her voice. "Believe it or not, if Tadashi was carrying a blade like this, he's an assassin. Or he would be a traitor, an assassin turned Templar."

She spit at the words 'assassin turned Templar'. And Hiro thought he saw something close to anger in her eyes. And she continued before Hiro had a chance to protest.

"Your father was once an assassin." Cass Hamada said, pain and anger evidenced in her voice. "But then everything changed. When you was 3 years old, he decided to join the Templar. He abandoned us. He believed in their lies and we decided to take him…out. My friends, his former fellow assassins were sent to kill him. He killed all of them."

Hiro gasped and Cass nodded. Pain evidenced on her face.

"I was sent to kill him too. I couldn't do it, and he gave me this."

Aunt Cass then pulled the rim of her shirt up, reviewed a scar on her left hip. She tried to ignore Hiro's wide eyes but finally had to smile weakly at him.

"The day after I was injured, luckily he couldn't kill me either. And the wound wasn't fatal." She sighed. "We both were still siblings. We both couldn't bring ourselves to do it. In the end, your father's former mentor killed him. Your mother died trying to protect him."

"How?" Hiro asked. His voice was cracking. "How did she die?"

"She took a blade for your father." Cass's eyes drifted away from him. Her face was doomed. "She stepped between him and the blade. It ran through her throat. She died of blood lost."

"What's next?"

Hiro's voice was unreadable. It still hold a lot of emotions but Cass couldn't classify, so she continued.

"Your father tried to kill his former mentor." Cass whispered. "He ended up got stabbed in the throat."

Hiro nodded. He didn't say anything. And his aunt decided to continue.

"After they died." Cass said, her voice now barely louder than a whisper. "You two were sent to me. And I quit the Creed, I couldn't be an assassin anymore. And I don't want my nephews to participate in this war. Guess God wouldn't grant me this wish then."

Silences laid between them after Cass finished. Hiro was frozen in place. Cass was worried, she was scared her news might shock him. Or worse, made he joined the Templar. If that happened, Cass did not know what to do.

 

"Thank for telling me." Hiro finally said and offered her a weak smile. "Don't worry Aunt. I, I just need sometimes to clear my head. Will see you in the morning, ok?"

"Ok"

Cass nodded and Hiro waent upstairs to the room he once shared with Tadashi.

 

 

"Tadashi you bastard"

Hiro whispered angrily to the side of the room that Tadashi once occupied. He grunted, gridded his teeth before he turned away. Hiro flopped down on his bed and buried his face into his pillow.

"You better hurry up and explain to me what the hell had happened." Hiro grunted, staring at his nightstand liked it was his brother. "Because I had been living with a hope that you're still alive for so long, too long."

He buried his face into the pillow and gave a heavily sighed.

"Please, please, tell me this is not a dream. This is not a dream…"

"Please tell me you're alive, Tadashi."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, bookmarks and comments! They mean a lot to me.  
> I don't know what to say, only thank you and Merry Christmas!  
> //I won't be home until New Year. See you all after holiday >


	5. Answering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. My new semester just began with a lot of works to do and books to study.  
> And thank to my beta reader: fairytal3catcher >

 

 

 

Tadashi woke up with a headache. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The headache seemed to go away a bit. He opened his eyes again and sat up. It was 8 o'clock in the morning and he still felt like sleeping. However, Tadashi got up from the bed and walked out the door to the bathroom.

He took a cold shower to make himself wake up more before he went to their working area. All the soreness from yesterday hadn't gone away after a full sleep, but it was better than last night. Tadashi checked his wound and smiled when he saw that it seemed to be healing.

 

 

Ashley and Martin were nowhere to be found when Tadashi walked in. Casper was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked angry and upset.

"Hello," Tadashi said and Casper turned to him. "Did I miss anything?"

"A lot."

His fellow assassin sighed. He put his cup down and gestured for Tadashi to have a seat. Tadashi didn't like the look he was getting from Casper. His fellow assassin looked awkward with an angry expression on his face. Tadashi hadn't seen Casper in a bad mood before.

"It's Ashley, Nat. I cannot believe her," Casper said. His voice showed frustration and annoyance. Tadashi frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"We found out who the thief is," Casper replied. "Martin was able to narrow the location down. We found the place where that laptop was. Ashley got a list of the students there and I hacked into the San Fransokyo Tech's security system to see if there was a picture of the lab. Our target is Hanna Dorsey, 18 years old with a perfect GPA."

"And what did you guys do next?" Tadashi asked. "Where are Ashley and Martin?"

"Those two are after her and they're not reluctant to kill her if they have to." Casper snorted. "I said they should wait, gather information, and then move, but they're going after her as if she was a Templar herself. I mean, come on! We shouldn't hunt her down immediately. Besides, it's a reckless move. It could be a trap. I told them to wait until you're up but Ashley refused to listen to me."

"Where are they now?"

"They're going to her house," Casper sighed angrily. "I tried to stop them, said we should wait until you're up. They didn't wait. They left an hour ago and I was tired of arguing. This could be a trap! The Templar might just try to set something up to trap us!"

Tadashi didn't know what to say. He sighed, then put his hand on Casper's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Go take a shower and get some sleep," Tadashi said. "I'll talk to them. See if I can change their minds."

Casper looked at him thoughtfully before nodding and standing up. Tadashi waited until his friend was in the shower before he picked up the radio and called Ashley.

"Ashley," Tadashi said. "Where are you and Martin?"

'Oh, hello Tadashi. It's good that you're up. Martin and I are approaching her house. I guess Casper told you about our plan right?'

"Yes," Tadashi answered. He opened the computer nearby and typed in an order to find where Ashley and Martin were. "He didn't agree with you."

'That boy just could not stop being emotional. She had the Templar's file, she must have something to do with them,' Ashley answered him, irritation clearly shown when she mentioned Casper-her voice turned back to normal the moment she stopped talking about him. 'This girl could steal a file from the Templar. I'm sure she also has something else.'

"What are you talking about?"

'I want to interrogate her,' Ashley answered nonchalantly. 'She must have something we would want to know, and with her ability to steal this type of file...'

"Ashley, it might be a trap," Tadashi said. "Be careful."

'We will. And please make Casper stop whining like a child about my decision by the time we get back.'

"Will try."

He put the radio down but kept tracking their signal. The district Ashley and Martin were in was safer than other districts in San Fransokyo, but Tadashi knew that anything could happen and he was concerned for them.

 

Casper was out of the shower and back in the room despite Tadashi's suggestion for him to get some sleep. His fellow Assassin looked better but not good enough to meet Tadashi's standards.

"Have you talked to them?" Casper asked, sitting down. Tadashi nodded, watching Casper dry his brown hair with a towel.

"Yeah," Tadashi answered. He kept his voice neutral, no emotion to be shown. "It's a reckless move but what's done is done. I hope they won't have any trouble there."

Casper hummed softly and got up, but he didn't go back to the bedroom.

"Do you want anything more special than a basic breakfast?" he asked. "I'll do the cooking. Guess I can't survive on just a mug of coffee."

"No," Tadashi replied, still focussing on Ashley and Martin's signal. "Anything is fine."

 

 

Ashley called in after Tadashi and Casper finished their breakfast.

'We got the file and the data in her computer,' she said excitedly. 'The girl isn't here. She's gone somewhere, track her cell phone for me please.'

"No," Casper said before Tadashi could say anything. "You two come back now. It's too reckless!"

'We're losing time, Casper.' Ashley's voice showed that she was very annoyed. Tadashi saw it coming but he didn't do anything. More likely, he didn't know what to do. 'And you're not in charge here, boy. Nat, please find her phone.'

"It'll take some time before I find it," Tadashi warned carefully. He didn't want to upset Ashley and Casper. It didn't help that Martin seemed to be ignoring the conflicts in their group, so Tadashi had to act. "You two should bring the file back here before we make the next move. I will find her phone, but we'll need a plan and to get some information before going after her."

Ashley was silent for a few seconds before she finally agreed. Casper growled angrily after the call was dropped. Tadashi sighed and had a feeling that he was going to be the one to balance the power between Ashley and Casper for a while. He guessed that Martin was more than pleased to have him do it.

 

Casper started to track the girl's phone after he cooled off. It took him half an hour to find it. Hanna's phone was in an apartment near San Fransokyo Tech. Tadashi checked the location and confirmed that the room she was in was owned by one of San Fransokyo Tech's students.

 

Ashley and Martin were back in 45 minutes and they shared what they knew. Tadashi insisted that he would go after Hanna if they needed him to, but right then he just wanted them to observe and collect what they could find.

Casper and Martin volunteered to work with the data they just got. Ashley was sent off to get some rest. Tadashi said he would go patrolling and be back in the afternoon before he walked out.

Tadashi breathed in the air around him, and made his way to his former home. Lucky Cat Café.

 

 

He was standing in front of the entrance to his old home in 30 minutes. He actually hoped the traveling time would be longer, but this was his time. He had things to do, he had to explain. Lucky Cat Café was just like it was before he left; still giving the same feeling of home and the good meals waiting for him.

Tadashi looked around and smiled when he saw that nothing had changed much. A warm, yet strange feeling captured his heart and brought him to a moment of sobering. But he could not do that now. He had to move on. He could brood and sober later.

Tadashi walked casually into the café. His aunt was behind the counter, busy as always. He decided to not greet her for now. He used a moment when she was too busy to walk to the back of the café and go up stairs to the upper floor of the building. His footsteps made no sound, thanks to the training he had been through.

Everything felt like home. So much like home that Tadashi was afraid he wouldn't be able to leave when the time came. He sighed but proceeded anyway. Tadashi breathed in the familiar scents he had been yearning for, then he wondered if Hiro was home or not. He guessed that the institute would take some time to repair, so he might be in the garage or in his room.

Tadashi proceeded soundlessly to the next floor. He reached the top of the stairs and peeked at the room he had once shared with his brother. Hiro was there, on his bed, sleeping.

The older Hamada brother walked silently into the room. He looked at his brother and took in the sight. Hiro was sleeping comfortably. This was good.

Tadashi then went to look at his old part of the room. It was like he had never left at all. Hiro and his aunt kept it clean as if he would come back some day. Tadashi didn't know if they believed he would actually come back or if they just couldn't let it go. A tear made itself known at the corner of his eye and Tadashi was surprised. He knew he wasn't an emotional guy, and besides, he had been trained to get rid of as much emotion as he could. Assassins who let their emotions surface and take control weren't good Assassins.

But right now he wasn't an Assassin, he was just Tadashi Hamada.

Tadashi sat down on his bed and sighed. He didn't know what to feel or how to feel. Everything was so unbelievable and he hardly believed that he would get to see his family again. Tadashi smiled and brushed the tear away in time to hear someone coming up the stairs.

 

"Hiro! Are you up yet?"

It was Aunt Cass. Tadashi stayed where he was and waited for his aunt to enter the room. He heard her walk in and she was in his sights moments later. She was still the woman he remembered. Her years showed their marks on her face a bit but she was still the same Aunt Cass he loved.

"Not yet," his brother muttered as he pulled the blanket over his head, a habit he would never get rid of.

"Hiro, I know you don't have school today but you have to eat," his aunt scolded Hiro, as if he were still a little boy. Tadashi could image Hiro's pout at her from under the blanket. His aunt then went to pull the cover off his brother, who held on to it like there was no tomorrow.

Tadashi decided that he should let them know he was there, so he let out his usual heart-warming chuckle.

It worked more than he had expected. Aunt Cass stopped what she was doing and turned his way and Hiro pulled the blanket off so fast that Tadashi was afraid it was going to be ruined. They both looked at him with wide eyes. After a moment of silence, Aunt Cass ran to him and pulled him into a hug.

"God," she sobbed. Tadashi hugged her back and rested his head on her shoulder. "You-you're back!"

"Yeah," Tadashi replied. He felt himself start to cry but refrained from doing so. He knew he wouldn't be able to form a word if he let his emotions take control of him. "Sorry, I've wanted to come back ever since I knew I was still alive. I'm so sorry."

Aunt Cass was still sobbing when she let him go. Tadashi then turned to Hiro who hadn't moved an inch since he found out Tadashi was in the room. Then, his brother stood up with an unreadable expression on his face. Hiro kept walking until they were an arm's length apart from each other.

"Hi…" Tadashi started, but was cut off by Hiro's fist going right into his cheek.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

His world spun when he heard that familiar chuckle. There was only one person he knew that chuckled liked that. The person he thought had died 4 years ago.

Hiro pulled the blanket off himself and sat up. His brother was there, casually sitting on his bed like nothing happened, like he wasn't gone with the fire and explosion that night. His brother was here, smiling his warmest smile at him and Aunt Cass. And even though Tadashi's clothes were bleaker than his usual clothes from 4 years ago, this was still definitely Tadashi Hamada.

His aunt ran to him and his brother got up to hug her back. Many emotions erupted in Hiro. He felt hope, love, anger, yearning, and hate all at the same time. He was beyond happy to see Tadashi back. But anger surfaced and made him want to choke the older man for his disappearing as much as how much he wanted to hug Tadashi and never let his older brother go.

Hiro did what he knew he wanted to most. He stepped to his brother after his aunt ended their hug. Tadashi was smiling at him. But before his brother could finish his sentence, Hiro punched him in the face.

"Why?"

Hiro choked his words out. Hiro felt his tears threaten to fall. Normally he wasn't an emotional person but with Tadashi, everything and anything seemed to be a good reason as to why he should be emotional.

His brother looked at him with sad eyes and it was enough to break his heart. He knew Tadashi understood all the meaning behind that one word.

'Why didn't you come back?'

"Practice," Tadashi answered. "And a lot of other things."

"I know about our parents," Hiro said. He still didn't unclench his fists. "Aunt Cass told me yesterday."

"I see." Tadashi was stunned before he turned and smiled weakly at his aunt. Cass Hamada sighed before she walked out, implying that she still had a business to run downstairs. So now Hiro was alone with Tadashi.

They were silent for a few seconds before Hiro spoke again. This time his voice was soft and broken, like he was holding sobs back. Tears started to flood his eyes, making his vision blur, but Hiro kept himself staring at Tadashi.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," his older brother answered before Hiro was pulled into a hug. He didn't resist, just let himself be pulled into an embrace he missed terribly. Hiro wrapped his arms around Tadashi's mid-section and buried his face in the other's shoulder. He breathed in his brother's scent, which hadn't changed since he left. It was both comforting and heart-breaking.

"You're going to tell me everything," Hiro said after a long moment of silence. He felt his brother nod slowly. Some part of him jabbed at himself for demanding something Tadashi might not have been ready to provide, but another part argued that he deserved to know.

"I will tell you everything," Tadashi finally said. His voice was calm, but a hint of sadness was still there. Hiro knew this was not going to be easy for either of them, but he composed himself.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Tadashi didn't know how to start, so he suggested that they sit down. Hiro agreed and they sat on the floor. This reminded Tadashi of when they were younger and were going to build a robot together. They used to sit liked this, making robots and talking with each other. It was a comforting position but it was painful to think of the happiness of the past, knowing that they could never be the same again. But everything changes as time goes by, and that was the only comfort Tadashi had.

"I…don't know where to start," Tadashi admitted to Hiro, who looked back. "I guess I'll start with that night at San Fransokyo Tech."

Hiro nodded but said nothing. Tadashi took that as permission to continue.

"I was rescued," Tadashi said. "I don't know who helped me out, but when I woke up, I was in a hospital in Washington. My injuries from that explosion were almost fatal; it took a lot of treatment and time for me to recover. The Assassins that helped me out told me stories of our parents while I was recovering. They were in San Fransokyo that night, trying to persuade Aunt Cass to come back to the organization. I ran into the building and they ran after me to safe my life. They succeeded and decided to take me back instead of Aunt Cass."

Hiro's face was still emotionless but Tadashi knew better than that. He saw many emotions roaming behind those beautiful eyes.

"When I had fully recovered, I was brought to their bureau in Washington," Tadashi decided to continue nonchalantly as he tried to figure out what Hiro was thinking. "They needed my help. I have to do this Hiro. Our father started one of these messes and ended up with lies and liars without knowing. And even if I wanted to go, I couldn't. So I trained as an Assassin, and became one."

"So…" Hiro said slowly, "…you're an Assassin now? Like, a real assassin?"

"Yes." Tadashi knew what Hiro was going to ask. "I am an Assassin. And I have killed."

That was more than he needed to know. His brother seemed to be thinking for a while before he asked his next question. This time his voice was harder than usual.

"Why didn't anyone from that… what's it called?"

"Assassins' Creed."

"That … Assassins' Creed, at least tell our aunt and me what was going on?" Hiro asked. Anger started to show in both his eyes and his voice. "And why didn't they let you leave?"

"It was me who decided not to tell," Tadashi answered. He was concerned and worried about what his brother's reaction would be if he told the truth, but he would never lie. He would tell the truth anyway. "It's too dangerous. I got a job to spy on our enemies and it's best to make sure they have nothing to connect me to the only family I have left. By the way, being an Assassin has its risks; I couldn't let you and our aunt hope that I was alive and then have that taken away.

"And as for why I couldn't leave," Tadashi continued, still watching his brother closely, "they promised me they would keep you two safe and far away from this war. They promised not to disturb Aunt Cass again. I don't want you to be in the same place as me and watch people be burnt by their motivations."

Tadashi paused to look at Hiro in the eyes. He continued more slowly. He felt like he desperately needed Hiro to understand him. His brother and his aunt were the last string that linked him to the world of normal people. A world without the secret war between the Templars and the Assassins. If Hiro rejected him, rejected knowing about his present, that string would be half cut, or more than half cut.

"I don't want you to fight and watch your fellow Assassins sacrifice their lives to this endless war." Tadashi decided to drop his guard. He abandoned the practice he had gone through and let his inner emotions surface in his eyes. He needed Hiro to understand his reasons for his actions. Understand the reason he had to sacrifice himself. "Our father started this mess, but I will end it. This is not a redemption for him. This is to protect you and Aunt Cass."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Hiro looked at his brother. At first he felt angry, angry at everything. His brother thought of him as a child who couldn't protect himself from some bullshit. His brother, who had devoted himself to saving people, was now taking people's lives.

The Assassins' Creed. The Templar.

_Everything._

Then he saw that look in Tadashi's eyes when he looked him in the eyes. That grave look, the look that he'd seen once: at their parents' funeral. That look that showed how many memories and emotions their owner's heart had contained. How much loss he had been through. Hiro saw what the motivation behind his brother's eyes was. He saw the heart that was broken and repaired again and again behind layers of memories. Tadashi was mentally broken and repaired by both experiences and the war. The torment cycle his brother decided to endure for him and their aunt.

Hiro also saw hope and how his brother was so afraid to lose it. Tadashi was pleading for Hiro not to let go of him. For Hiro not to let him sink into the darkness. For Hiro not to abandon him.

It broke Hiro's heart more than anything.

So he pulled Tadashi close and hugged him again. Tadashi hugged him back. The embrace was not as tight as before, but still tight, nonetheless.

Hiro sighed and let warmness spread through his body. He had his brother back. He could yell and scold Tadashi later. For now, it was time for hugs and reunion. He was not going to let go of Tadashi.

Hiro felt Tadashi relax in his embrace. And he unconsciously relaxed in the other's embrace too. Maybe his brother was still the same Tadashi he knew, the warm and caring brother. His embrace gave the same feeling as well; warmth and safety. An embrace that promised to shield him from every danger.

"I'm still mad at you," Hiro suddenly said after a long moment of silence, though his voice was relaxed and calm. He didn't know what Tadashi would think of what he had just said, so he quickly added with his brightest smile, "but at least I have you back, 'Dashi."

"It's good to be back," Tadashi replied. This time it was him who buried his head into Hiro's shoulder. "It's so good to be back. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," Hiro whispered as he tightened his hold on Tadashi. Happiness was now blooming, replacing the sorrow and sadness. He didn't know how long it would last though, so he savoured this moment as much as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

 

 


	6. Conflict

 

 

 

 

 

"So... How is it?"

"How is what?"

"Your job."

"My job?" Tadashi raised his eyebrows. Hiro saw a grimace in his eyes. His brother was thinking hard about how he should answer.

"How do you feel?" Hiro decided to make it easier for Tadashi. "How does the job make you feel? Sad? Angry?"

"It's depressing," Tadashi answered after a short period of silence, then he sighed. "Very depressing."

"I see." Hiro grabbed Tadashi's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

Tadashi shook his head, knowing Hiro had gotten the wrong idea.

"No, it's not killing Templars that depresses me," he said, "it's that I have to continue this cycle. For us Assassins, what we fear is dragging people we love into this mess with us, and what we fear most is seeing our beloveds destroyed by the mess we're trying to clean up."

Hiro felt his heart ache at Tadashi's words and he noticed how much Tadashi had changed. Hiro remembered how Tadashi used to oppose killing with all he had, but now he seemed to be too familiar with it. Too familiar with corpses and bodies.

"How many have you killed?" Hiro asked slowly, knowing this question would hurt his brother. He wanted to know, though, needed to know what his brother had gone through.

"A lot," Tadashi answered slowly, as if he were still finding the right words to say. "I have killed a lot," Tadashi spoke again. Hiro did not see regret nor sadness. He saw only lifelessness. The Tadashi he had known suddenly disappeared-the man before him looked old and broken.

"I have killed sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, friends, and comrades. People who tried to kill me and people who protected their loved ones. People who protected their methods, their beliefs, and their motivations," Tadashi whispered, his voice was hoarse and low. His eyes were still dead.

Hiro felt a shiver run down his spine. Tadashi was not crying but Hiro knew his brother had cried before. He just knew Tadashi must have cried until he had no tears left... His brother must have cried until his eyes were dead.

"But I will continue... _killing_ , if needed to," Tadashi continued. His eyes had never left Hiro, but he didn't seem to be seeing his brother. Tadashi seemed to be floating around in his own world, but Hiro somehow saw motivation and raw emotion behind those eyes. He also saw himself and Aunt Cass there.

"I guess I'm going to Hell," Tadashi finished with a sigh and a tired smile. Hiro felt his heart constrict painfully. Tadashi always smiled and comforted him even when he was the one who needed to be comforted most.

"At least you're still alive." Hiro tried to smile back. Tried to cheer up his brother. "I don't care about what you've done, just don't leave us again."

"I won't," Tadashi said. His voice was soft and so were his eyes. He seemed to be alive once more.

 

They talked more about what had happened during Tadashi's absence. Most of their discussions were about Hiro. Tadashi wanted to know how his brother was doing and how his friends were. They were doing well indeed and Tadashi would be lying if he said he wasn't proud of his brother.

 

"Nothing has changed much I guess," Tadashi smiled. "I've seen the news about Baymax and his job interview. Good job, Hiro."

"Thanks to you." Hiro smiled back, happiness shining in his eyes. "I did it because of you. You said Baymax was going to help a lot of people. So when you weren't here to do it, I decided I would."

Tadashi felt his heart skip a beat at Hiro's words. His brother was truly full of surprises.

"I..." Tadashi swallowed, "I don't know what to say."

"Oh, you could say 'Thank you so much Hiro! You're no longer my numb-headed brother while I'm still a complete numbskull!'" Hiro grinned and Tadashi laughed.

"Still have that attitude, don't you?" Tadashi asked, dragging Hiro in to scratch his hair as if he were still a little boy.

"Hey! Stop it!" Hiro yelped, trying to wriggle himself out of his brother's arms. "I'm not a kid!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tadashi chuckled as he let his brother go. "I'm curious as to why I don't see that."

"Because you're still a numbskull." Hiro grinned again and Tadashi rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he felt like the past four years were just a dream. He felt like nothing had changed at all.

"Yeah, maybe I am," Tadashi smiled. He felt very good right then. He felt like after a long, miserable journey, he was finally home. "It's good to be back. I missed you all so much."

"We missed you, too," Hiro replied. He seemed to forget that he had said he was still mad at Tadashi when he grabbed his brother's hand and held it firmly. "Will you let me tell the others that you're still alive? Fred, Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon?"

"I…" Tadashi paused and shook his head. Many emotions seemed to run through him in that one moment. He seemed to be older than he really was again. "…I'm not sure. Maybe not yet."

"Okay, alright." Hiro nodded, respecting his brother's decision.

 

They talked a little more before Tadashi decided his brother needed a nice shower before starting his day. Hiro grunted at his words but agreed nevertheless. After Hiro had showered and got ready for the day, they decided to see how Aunt Cass was doing.

Their aunt was doing just fine. She was a strong woman. Tadashi knew she was once one of the most talented Assassins in the previous decade but he still didn't want her back in the field. She deserved better.

 

After seeing that Aunt Cass was doing just fine, they moved back to the living room area. Hiro's stomach suddenly growled and Tadashi chuckled.

"I guess you missed breakfast, as usual."

"Drop it." Hiro shook his head. "I was sleepy more than hungry, but now I _am_ hungry. So, are you hungry?"

"Me?"

"Yes," Hiro nodded. A determined look showed on his face, with a mix of nervousness. "Have you eaten?"

"Just breakfast," Tadashi answered, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head to the side. A grin was on his face. "You know how to cook?"

"Of course I know how to!" Hiro rolled his eyes and pouted. "Four years had passed, brother. I'm not a kid anymore."

'To me, you always will be,' Tadashi thought to himself before he replied back to Hiro.

"Okay, you have changed." He stood up and walked to his brother who was taking a pot out of the cabinet. "But let me show you what I've learnt too. During my practice as a novice I've learnt some recipes that might be useful."

"Be my guest," Hiro grinned as he put the pot on the stove while Tadashi grinned back.

"Where did you learn how to make this?"

"At the old bureau. There were days when I was scheduled to work in the kitchen," Tadashi replied, feeling proud of how his brother enjoyed the pasta with grilled shrimp he had made. "The head cook was one of the Master Assassins who had retired but was not ready to completely leave the Creed and everything about it behind. He taught me a lot of things, including some recipes."

"That's great," Hiro nodded, waiting for the food to cool then pointed to the food he made. "How is this?"

"The beans were a bit overcooked but overall I would say you did well," Tadashi said, picking a slice of grilled meat up with his fork. "You have gotten a lot better I would say. Compared to how you bombed the kitchen the last time you tried to cook."

"Drop it," Hiro murmured with his cheeks red from embarrassment. Tadashi chuckled and they continued the meal in silence.

 

They washed the dishes and returned to Hiro's room. This time Hiro showed him the project he was working on. Tadashi appreciated it. Before he could give any opinions, Ashley called.

"Hello?"

'Nat, we need you here right now.'

"I'm on my way," Tadashi replied and dropped the call. He then turned to Hiro who seemed to understand what was going on.

"When will you… come back?" Hiro asked softly. Sadness was evident in his eyes but Hiro refused to let it in his voice. He tried to act casual even though he felt like he had failed miserably.

"I…" Tadashi opened his mouth and shut it. He didn't know how to answer. Assassins' choices always led them down a dangerous path. He knew he couldn't promise anything. "…I will try to be back as soon as I can," Tadashi replied, his voice emotionless. "I… Hiro… I'm sorry I can't promise…"

"It's okay," Hiro agreed, trying to smile. But he knew his mask was going to crack soon. "Just... be back as soon as you can. And if you… if you can… if anything happens… please let us know." Hiro was trying to not say 'if you die' but he knew Tadashi would understand.

"I will try," Tadashi nodded. He stepped close and pulled Hiro in for a hug. Hiro hugged back, burying his face into Tadashi's shoulder and inhaling deeply. He wanted to remember everything.

After a minute or two, Tadashi pulled away. Hiro tried to smile and waved his brother a 'good-bye' before Tadashi jumped out the window and disappeared.

 

His mask cracked. Hiro knew he couldn't stand losing Tadashi. He just kept smiling before Tadashi was gone, just to make sure his brother wouldn't worry about him. Hiro sat down on his bed. Tears fell from his eyes. He wanted to cry but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop. His tears kept falling nonetheless.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Tadashi felt numb the minute he reached the ground. He forced himself not to look back while he made his way to the base.

'Focus! You need to focus!' he screamed at himself in his mind. He had to be professional. He needed to be. He couldn't let himself crack, not right now. He had to focus.

When Tadashi arrived at the bookshop, he found Martin sitting at the counter with Mrs. Walton. Tadashi knew immediately that something was wrong.

"You have to stop their fight," Martin said the minute Tadashi walked in. "They're tearing each other apart, not literally, but close enough."

Tadashi sighed. He knew what Martin meant and he knew that the older man wasn't going to do anything. Mrs. Walton eyed them both. Tadashi read her expression and knew that she felt sorry for him. But she was just an advisor now, not an Assassin. She had retired. They had to solve this problem on their own.

 

Tadashi made his way to the basement. He found Ashley there, her face red and tears in her eyes. Her posture screamed anger and disappointment.

"What happened?" Tadashi asked softly, bracing himself for what she might literally (or metaphorically) throw at him. "Where's Casper?"

"When I woke up, they managed to open the file," Ashley said. Her voice was smooth but Tadashi knew she was hiding her anger inside. "It's a chemical weapon with twenty types of poisons. Some will paralyze you while others will kill you in less than ten minutes. I called you and we started tracing it back to where it was created to see if we could connect Hanna to the Templar. Casper found its origin. It appears that the file was written in San Francisco. I wanted to continue this search but Casper said that this work was out of our domain."

Her voice got harder at the following sentences.

"I asked 'why' and it turns out he had sent the file along with everything we have to the bureau in San Francisco and the Creed's council the minute he found out where it was created. He said we have to wait for their permission to work on it now. But that's not what made me angry," Ashley continued. Her voice kept getting harder and louder. "He sent it to the council before he even thought of telling us. That son of a bitch didn't even ask us what we should do with it! Nat, I can't believe it! He doesn't even respect our opinions!"

"I see." Tadashi sat down across from Ashley who was breathing heavily after she shouted. "So, after he told you he had already sent it to the council, you two fought?"

"Not physically, but almost. We even brought Hanna into our fight with the argument of why he thought I shouldn't interrogate her," Ashley laughed weakly. Her face was still red. "It's not that I don't want to send it to the council. I just can't stand the fact he doesn't seem to trust us. He should've told us before he told the council. I asked him why he did that and his answer pissed me off!"

"What did he say?"

"That bastard said that because I don't trust him, why should he trust me!" Ashley's replied angrily. "What the fuck, man? I don't trust him? When did I not trust him?"

Tadashi was silent for a few seconds. He started to understand the cause of this fight, but he kept quiet about it and let Ashley continue.

"After our 'argument' with each other, he stormed off." Ashley shrugged. "Such an emotional kid."

Tadashi nodded and started making a plan for what he should do. He also saw why Casper and Ashley fought-it was such a simple reason but he didn't think that explaining it right then would be wise.

Finally, he decided to reply casually. "Get some rest. I'll find Casper."

"Better knock some sense into that kid," Ashley told him before Tadashi left the basement. Tadashi knew that he would have to knock some sense into her, too.

 

"I'm going to find Casper," Tadashi told Martin after he walked out of the basement and came back to them. "Can you help Ashley cool off? I think we should distract her with what we got from Hanna's computer. Maybe going over her computer's data again, see if we can find more about the connection between her and the Templar. But don't let Ashley go after Hanna. Not yet."

"Okay," Martin nodded as he stood up. He smiled at Tadashi. "I'm so glad we have you on the team."

"Thanks," Tadashi said and walked out. He felt like telling Martin to just shut up and do something the next time Ashley and Casper fought.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Tadashi found Casper in the park by the GPS tracker in his phone. Casper was sitting under the tree with a laptop on his lap.

"Hey," Tadashi said as he stepped in front of Casper. His fellow Assassin looked up and Tadashi offered him a smile. "May I sit with you?"

"Good afternoon," Casper replied and motioned for him to sit down. Tadashi's expression didn't change from Casper suddenly using such a formal greeting, but he was surely surprised. Casper had never used any formal greetings with him since they first met. He only used it with strangers.

"I guess you already know Ashley and I had another fight," Casper continued. Tadashi detected nervousness in his voice along with some unfamiliar feelings. Casper was unsure about him. Tadashi suddenly realized that if he did something wrong Casper might see him in the same way as Ashley - someone the Assassin beside him could not trust.

"I know," Tadashi nodded. "Do you mind if I ask you why you don't trust Ashley?"

"I don't mind," Casper shrugged nonchalantly. He also eyed Tadashi suspiciously as if he were considering if he should trust Tadashi or not. "She doesn't trust me either."

"Because she didn't listen to you about Hanna?"

"Yeah," Casper nodded, "and she just ignored that when I pointed it out. She's such a bitch."

"At least you two want what's best for the Creed," Tadashi said softly, "and the world."

"I know." Casper sighed. "I know. I just need time to cool off."

"No, you two need more than that." Tadashi shook his head. He decided then what he had to do. "From now on I will be the one going after Hanna. You two just sit back and be my back up. You and Ashley have fought too much over this."

Casper was quiet for a few seconds and Tadashi started to get nervous. He wanted to be on both Ashley's and Casper's good side.

"I agree. That seems to be a good idea," Casper finally nodded. "It's not that I don't trust you or Martin, I just have a feeling that Ashley will immediately go after Hanna. I can't let that happen."

"I understand," Tadashi nodded with a smile. He finally relaxed, Casper still trusted him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

 

They stayed at the park for a while before they headed back to the base. The council had already sent back their decision. The Assassins in San Francisco would work on the file, but Tadashi's group would go after Hanna and find out as much as they could about her and the Templar.

Tadashi immediately told Ashley and Martin that he, and he only, would go after Hanna and decide what to do with her. Ashley was not pleased but she agreed nevertheless, which made Tadashi sigh in relief.

 

Before they could discuss anything else, Mrs. Walton went into the basement. Her face showed both concern and seriousness. She got straight to the point.

"My fellow retired Assassin just spotted a Templar in her restaurant," she said. "She asked for backup."

"Where's her restaurant?" Ashley asked and Mrs. Walton's answer made Tadashi feel cold from head to toe.

"Sawmill District, Small Ville Street," Mrs. Walton answered, "the name is Lucky Cat Café."

"I'll go," he said and went out of the basement before anyone could say anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 


	7. Casper's Story

 

 

 

 

 

Tadashi reached the Lucky Cat Café in what would have been a record time if anyone cared to do the timing. Overall, the café looked normal.

The Assassin walked into the café casually. He looked around and took the empty table in the corner since it was his favourite place to sit when he was younger. Plus, this table gave him a full view of the café.

 

Aunt Cass walked over to meet him. Her face was mixed with relief and hesitation. Tadashi knew that look. It was a look Aunt Cass always gave him when she was proud but wasn't sure he would be able to take on another task alone.

"His name is Toni Alonso, a Templar commander," Aunt Cass said when she reached his table. Tadashi raised his eyebrows at her statement. "I met him before I retired. He had a scar on his left cheek; it's a scar I will never forget. And then I saw the Templar cross on his ring. I've seen hundreds of those before."

"Scar?" Tadashi asked. "Wait, you've met him before you retired? He was with the Templar when he was that young?"

"Twenty years ago I killed his father. It was my fourth mission as an Assassin," Aunt Cass replied and Tadashi's eyes grew wide.

"The first one to find the body was Toni. It broke my heart to see a little kid cry, even when I watched from afar on the rooftop of a nearby building. He was only eight years old by then, I guess," his aunt continued softly, handing him a menu and pretending to be greeting a normal costumer. Tadashi saw sadness in her eyes but he said nothing and let her continue. "I didn't think he would follow in his father's footsteps."

"Sometimes it's revenge," Tadashi said softly, "or just the family business."

"I guess so," his aunt nodded with a tired smile. "I can tell you about him later, but he got the scar the day I killed his father. He fell down while running to the body and shattered glass around there cut his cheek," she continued. "Right now he's at table number 2. I don't know who's with him but you have to be careful."

"I will." Tadashi nodded before he put a smile on his face, even though he had a lot to think about. "And, umm, how is Hiro doing?"

"He is doing fine, just went out to work on his project with Honey Lemon ten minutes ago," his aunt replied. "It's good to have you back, Tadashi. By the way, what would you like to have today?"

"It's good to be back too," Tadashi smiled, "and I think I will just have Jasmine tea, thank you."

"Okay," his aunt smiled back before walking away, giving Tadashi a full view of table 2. The Assassin watched them while he pulled his mobile phone out and started texting.

'Toni Alonso' he typed, eyeing their target carefully. Toni looked like he was in his mid-twenties or so. He was very attractive.

Tadashi took a photo of Toni and his friend. It wasn't a clear shot but that was the best his phone could do. He sent it to Casper and waited for the response.

'I don't know who's with him. Also, if possible, please ask for Cass Hamada's profile for me. She was once an Assassin.'

It took ten seconds for Casper to send a message back.

'Ashley and I are on our way. Martin will take care of your request. And you shouldn't have just gone there by yourself, Nat.'

'Sorry.'

'Never mind, we will be there in ten minutes.'

Tadashi sighed and kept watching. He hoped that they wouldn't have to do anything more than watch and observe the two.

 

 

Ashley and Casper arrived after ten minutes. They got in the booth and sat with Tadashi. If they had had a fight on their way over, the two were doing a good job at hiding it.

"Table 2," Tadashi said, gesturing to the table. "I hope all we have to do is observe."

"Guess not," Ashley shrugged, "he's on our blacklist. Alonso has murdered three of our best guys in Berlin. I had to know where he lived and what he had done to cover his true identity."

Her eyes showed deep interest and determination. Tadashi saw Casper secretly roll his eyes.

 

Aunt Cass came to their table again with Tadashi's tea and menus for Ashley and Casper. They both ordered some pastries and beverages before they continued with their task.

"His profile," Ashley told him as she handed Tadashi her tablet after Aunt Cass collected the menus and went to get their pastries at the counter. Casper was also reading Toni's profile from his own tablet. Tadashi didn't know if he was imagining it, but Casper looked more serious than usual.

Toni Alonso's profile was impressive. He finished school with flying colours. He had graduated from engineering school with excellent scores. And now he was one of the most successful engineers in San Fransokyo.

"Still, we don't know where he lives," Casper shrugged after he finished reading the file. "The address we got from his registration is his parents' house in Las Vegas. His mother lives there but no Assassins have seen him there. They're still keeping an eye on his parents' house though."

"Then we're about to find out," Ashley winked and Tadashi knew they were going to follow Toni. Casper said nothing about that but Tadashi saw something in the assassin's eyes. His friend was thinking hard about something Tadashi doubted Casper would tell them.

Toni and his friend at table 2 did nothing out of the ordinary. They talked and laughed like the others and they seemed to be in a very good mood.

Beside him, Ashley barely touched the cake she ordered. She was mumbling something while watching the Templars. It was very obvious that right then she would be oblivious to what Casper or Tadashi would say or do, as long as it didn't include the Templar at table 2.

 

"This is boring," Casper yawned and turned to Tadashi after twenty minutes of observing. "Sitting here waiting for them to go out will do us no good. I guess I'll go say hi to them."

"What? Seriously?" Ashley asked, suddenly snapping out of her thoughts. Casper snorted.

"Of course," he answered, "that Templar has a great body, after all. I think I might find something in his bedroom after he fucks me or I fuck him."

"Are you sure?" Tadashi asked, deadpanned. "Isn't that too dangerous?"

"Let him do as he pleases." Ashley decided to shoo Tadashi and smirked at Casper whose shoulders got tense at her words. "Go on, boy. That is, if you think that being a horny bitch will catch his attention and get us information."

Tadashi knew Ashley was begging for a fight and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hey, both of you stop, now," he said with a cold and hard tone he barely used. "Casper, that's too reckless. Don't you remember how you described Ashley's actions in Hanna's case? And Ashley, don't start a fight. It will do us no good. We have to work together, not to fight each other."

"You're right," Casper sighed and sat back, relaxing his shoulders once more. He turned to Tadashi while Ashley went back to her observing. Tadashi saw sadness in his eyes before Casper picked up his phone and started typing.

'We have to talk, not now, not with Ashley here.'

Tadashi frowned but said nothing back. He just nodded and got back to watching the Templar.

 

 

Toni and his friend asked for the bill ten minutes after that. Aunt Cass brought the bill to them and Tadashi was more than just afraid that the Templar would remember her. Nevertheless, Toni paid nearly no attention to his aunt after all. To be exact, Toni was busy teasing his friend with something Tadashi assumed were dirty jokes. They left the café with smiles on their faces.

"Come on," Ashley said and got up. Casper followed her while Tadashi carefully put the money on the table. Aunt Cass smiled at him from afar and gestured for him to follow his friends out.

Toni and his friend split up when they reached to tram station. Tadashi and Ashley followed Toni while Casper followed Toni's friend. However, they lost sight of the Templar at the subway. It was too crowded and Toni was quick—too quick—almost as if he knew he was being followed.

"Let's get back to base," Tadashi said and a frustrated Ashley nodded. He knew why she was frustrated but he said nothing. Tadashi wasn't happy that they failed either, but at least they knew he was here. What cheered them up was Casper. Their comrade called in to tell them that he managed to follow Toni's friend to his house. Now they knew where Toni's friend lived.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Martin told Tadashi that Cass Hamada's profile would be sent to them the next day and Tadashi thanked him. After that, they sat down and started discussing what they had gotten from that day.

After the long discussion, they ended up with Tadashi and Casper working on Hanna's profile while Martin and Ashley went after Toni. Casper seemed to be a bit disappointed that Tadashi agreed with Ashley to have her go after Toni, but what surprised Tadashi was that Casper didn't argue much. His instincts told him it had something to do with what Casper wanted to talk to him about.

"Hey, I think I'm going to have dinner at the café at the corner of the street, wanna join me?" Casper asked Tadashi after their meeting was over. From the look in his eyes, Tadashi knew that this was more than just a dinner outside the base, so he agreed.

 

 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Tadashi asked after they had ordered their food and were comfortable at the table in a peaceful corner of the room. Casper looked at him and sighed. Tadashi could see that Casper was still hesitant to tell him. The Assassin in front of him was still thinking hard and might change his mind about his former decision.

"Easy." Tadashi decided to give Casper a chance. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, I have to." Casper shook his head and took a deep breath. "I have to tell someone about this and the person I can trust the most right now is you. I-I really have to talk about it or I'm going to go insane."

"Okay," Tadashi nodded and waited for Casper to start. He could see that Casper looked really uncomfortable talking about his feelings. He closed his eyes and tugged at his short blond hair two times before his eyes met Tadashi's again.

"I knew Toni," Casper finally spoke. His voice trembled a little. "I was in Germany-my father is German. I met Toni when my family moved to Cologne. I was six years old and he was eight by then. We were neighbours and we went to the same school.

"Toni often protected me from the other kids," Casper continued. He looked a little happier when good memories flashed through his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I wasn't that weak, but it was my smart mouth that got me in trouble and at the time, I just didn't know when to shut up. Toni was always there to fight off any angry kids. I still don't know why he protected me when I had nothing to give back, except for my smart mouth and my too-talkative personality.

"And that's how the story goes." Casper shrugged. "One day he had had enough of my smart mouth. When I was ten years old, he was the one punching and kicking me after he fended off those kids I had annoyed. After that, I had learnt when to shut up. I didn't want Toni to be angry with me.

"I knew nothing about his family, except that he didn't have a father, but I know why, now." The Assassin in front of him sighed. "Anyway, we stayed together until I was twelve and he was fourteen."

"What happened?"

"He had a girlfriend." Casper shrugged. "They were great together. He was also accepted by an American high school football team. We grew apart. He started hanging out with his friends from the team and his girlfriend, so I started hanging out with my friends from the same year, too, and that's how the story went up until I found out about the Creed.

"I was fourteen when I discovered my parents' secret. It was pure coincidence that I found my Dad's gears when he sent me to find a book in his room," the blond-haired Assassin chuckled. "After that, I realized they weren't businessmen like they told me. Every 'business trip' they went on meant they were going on the mission.

"I wanted to join the Creed. I really wanted to because I wanted a distraction-" Casper abruptly stopped. He looked at Tadashi's wide eyes like he had just said something he didn't want to say or that he didn't want Tadashi to know.

Tadashi knew the look Casper was giving him. It was a look people shared when they had just blurted out their secrets. He knew people could get carried away by the situation sometimes. However, Tadashi decided to let it go.

"So, what then?" Tadashi asked, pretending to not notice anything. "You started training as an assassin?"

"That's right." Casper nodded. His shoulders were less tense but Tadashi knew that Casper was still being very careful with his words. "And we grew more and more apart. I never saw him again after I turned sixteen. We moved to Minnesota and I've lived there ever since."

"Okay," Tadashi nodded. He suspected that Casper was hiding something but he didn't want to ask. If Casper didn't trust him, Tadashi knew there was no way Casper was going to talk. "Well, that's impressive. At least we knew about his early life. Maybe we might be able to dig up some of his contacts. There has to be some way to connect him with the Templar."

"Might be." Casper sighed and the waitress chose that moment to show up with their meals so Tadashi dropped it and decided that he would go talk to his aunt about Toni's father. Casper looked preoccupied during the meal, like he was in his own world and memories. Tadashi doubted there wasn't something more to what Casper told him than that. He didn't want to think that this easy-going Assassin would be a traitor. It would be a hard fight. Tadashi didn't want to lose a friend again. He wasn't ready for another loss.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Tadashi went to the Lucky Café in the next morning before it opened. At first, Tadashi was thinking about going there that night after dinner with Casper, but he didn't want to risk having the others know about his family. It made him feel a little ashamed for not telling them, but Tadashi just couldn't fully trust them. He thought he understood Casper's feelings at some point.

 

Aunt Cass was surprised to see him. She hugged him and Tadashi gave her a proper greeting. After that, they walked upstairs to sit on the sofa in the living room.

"Hiro is still sleeping, but it would be great if you could go wake him up for breakfast," his aunt said with a smile. "Waking Hiro up is too hard and frustrating for me sometimes, especially when he doesn't have classes."

"I'll wake him up." Tadashi nodded with a tired smile. He knew how stubborn Hiro could be. "But Aunt Cass, I want to know more about Toni's father... About that mission of yours."

"What do you want to know?" his aunt asked. Her eyes told Tadashi that she didn't like to talk about it, though she would talk if it was necessary.

"We're tracking him now," Tadashi replied. "Every bit of information is very important."

"Okay, I'll tell you everything about that mission." Cass nodded and put down the coffee cup in her hand. She relaxed against the backrest of the chair and sighed. "I was in Cologne, Germany. I was given the mission from council to take care of him. David Alonso was a Templar who took care of their weapons and drugs in Cologne. Others knew him as a wealthy businessman with a beautiful wife and son.

"We planned the attack and I decided to use the day he went out with his family to dinner. My team distracted him and led him away from the restaurant. We fought in an abandoned building and I killed him from the shadows, but what we hadn't expected was his son. Toni followed his father out and saw everything. We barely escaped when he cried for help and ran to his dying father. After that, I never planned another attack when the target was with their family."

Tadashi nodded but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you alright?" Aunt Cass asked him. She was also frowning a little. "You know you can tell me anything."

"My friend knows him." Tadashi said, deciding that he needed advice. Aunt Cass might have retired but she still had experience. Tadashi wouldn't be lying if he said he trusts his family more than the Creed. "One of my team members knows Toni. They attended the same school."

"Let me guess," Aunt Cass nodded, "is it Julian Hall?"

"Julian Hall?" Tadashi frowned. "I don't know if it's him. We use codenames. They know me as Nat. But this friend of mine lived in Cologne before moving to Minnesota."

"That has to be him." Aunt Cass nodded, small smile appeared on her face. "I know his parents. I was assigned to the bureau in Cologne with them. They were neighbours of the Alonsos. That's why they were able to gain a lot of information on them. They even sent their son to the same school as David's to gain information, too. They were on my team the day I killed David Alonso."

"That has to be him, I guess," Tadashi replied, "his codename is Casper. The blond guy."

"I remembered, Julian has blond hair." His aunt nodded. "The last time I saw him he was just fourteen. Time really flies, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I agree." Tadashi nodded, trying to remember everything his aunt had said. "Are Julian's parents still in the Creed?"

"His father has retired if I remember right," Aunt Cass replied, "but Julian's mother is still in the Creed. Right now she is one of the Master Assassins."

"I see," Tadashi said, scratching the back of his neck because he wanted to ask something rather sensitive but wasn't sure if he should ask or not. In the end, though, he decided to ask. "Aunt Cass, do you think Julian knows he was used by his parents? He said he and Toni were once friends but I think there's still something more."

"I think he knows," his aunt replied, a hint of concern clear in her voice. "His parents sometimes called me to discuss Julian's behaviour. They said that Julian started to give them the cold shoulder after he turned fourteen. However, I guess he stopped it after they moved to Minnesota for a while because his mother never called to complain about him again."

"He was fourteen when he found out his parents were Assassins," Tadashi said, "but before that, something must have happened between him and Alonso. When he told me about this, I knew he was hiding something. I don't think he's going to be a traitor, though. I'm just concerned about him. If we have to fight Alonso, I'm afraid he might not be able to finish the job."

"I understand," Aunt Cass spoke, voice soft and calm, "but you have to trust him. That's all you can do for now. You have to trust him or not give him the chance to even meet Alonso."

"Thanks," Tadashi nodded, "I'll remember that."

They talked a bit more about their daily lives before Tadashi went upstairs to wake Hiro up. He was still thinking about Casper, but in the end Tadashi knew he had to trust Casper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	8. Conflicts Again

 

 

 

 

 

Hiro was still sleeping as he had expected. Tadashi smiled and sat down carefully on Hiro's bed. His face looked so peaceful as he slept. Hiro had grown. He was taller, nearly as tall as Tadashi but a lot skinnier. Tadashi assumed that Hiro's routine must not have changed much. Wake up, eat, stay in front of a computer or tinker something in the garage, eat, tinker, and then sleep.

 

"Wake up sleepyhead," Tadashi called, shaking Hiro's shoulder lightly, "rise and shine."

"Nghhh, don't want to 'rise and shine,'" came a murmur as Hiro tried to turn away from his hand. Clearly he wasn't awake yet. "I love my bed."

"Hiro, wake up," Tadashi sighed, still shaking his brother lightly. "I know you don't have class today, but you still have to wake up. I won't let you skip breakfast again."

Hiro stirred and cracked his eyes open, and just like that, he suddenly shot up to a sitting position.

"'Dashi?" Hiro gasped, "Tadashi?"

"Yes. It's me." Tadashi nodded, soft smile on his face, "good morning Hiro."

Hiro immediately pulled him into a hug. Tadashi returned it happily. He let Hiro rest his messy head on his shoulder as his younger brother tightened his grip.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again," Hiro whispered, his voice shook and Tadashi felt his stomach drop. "Yesterday when you suddenly had to go."

"Hiro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Tadashi said, massaging Hiro's lower back and shoulder blade as to comfort him. "I didn't want to go either."

Hiro nodded into his shoulder and they stayed like that for a while before Hiro finally pulled back to look at Tadashi.

"You look tired," the younger Hamada commented, finger trailing the dark circles that started forming under Tadashi's eyes. "Don't get enough sleep?"

"I guess so," Tadashi answered, relieved that Hiro wasn't angry with him for abruptly leaving yesterday. "It's been one thing after another, but I'm fine, really."

"Hm, not the healthiest person in the world now?" Hiro teased, a grin on his face. "I still remember how you used to lecture me on eating healthy and getting enough sleep."

"Come on," Tadashi sighed, "don't tease me."

"Oh, I will," Hiro grinned before he grabbed his pillow and hit Tadashi with full force. "Pillow fight!"

"Seriously?" Tadashi laughed, but he joined his brother nevertheless.

 

They hit each other with pillows for a while before Hiro finally changed his mind. He threw himself at Tadashi instead, tried to tackle the older man down. But being an Assassin, Tadashi dodged Hiro's strike smoothly and tackled Hiro instead.

His brother struggled and huffed when he couldn't free himself from Tadashi's hands and Tadashi smirked, satisfied with the result.

"How do you feel?" he decided to lean down so he could look Hiro clearly in the eyes and showed his brother a playful grin. "Comfortable? Self-esteem lowering?"

"Let me go," Hiro pouted, "you're cheating!"

"I'm not cheating," Tadashi shrugged, smiling at the younger boy under him. "Why do you think I'm cheating?"

"Because you have your 'Assassin's skills'," Hiro exclaimed, pretending to look hurt, "so you  _are_  cheating."

"Nope," Tadashi shrugged and leant down more, until his face and Hiro's face were just a few inches away. "I'm not cheating, definitely not cheating."

"Alright," Hiro finally smiled and stopped struggling. "I miss you." The words struck Tadashi hard. He immediately felt his heart ache.

"I miss you, too," he replied softly as he let Hiro get up. Before he could move, Hiro pulled him into an embrace.

"I miss you," Hiro said again, his face buried in Tadashi's shoulder as Tadashi hugged him back. "Yesterday you… you looked worried and… I was afraid that…"

"Shh, I'm sorry." Tadashi said, holding Hiro tighter, "I'm sorry for suddenly leaving. When I came back you were already out…"

"Yeah, Aunt Cass told me when I got back," Hiro replied, his voice cracking a bit as if he was holding back tears. "I had waited to see if you would come back again last night. I… well… it doesn't matter now because you're here."

Tadashi nodded. He felt his heart ache with pain of having been such a bad brother, leaving Hiro for all these years. Hiro never cried easily since he was a little kid. When he fell down, the only time Tadashi saw him crying was when he knocked a glass down with him and accidently fell on the shattered pieces.

"So, your project with Honey Lemon, how did it go?" Tadashi finally asked, trying to think of something else to talk about. "Need any help?"

"Not sure," Hiro pulled away a bit and smiled heartfeltly before he changed it to a smirk, "I'm better than you at robotics anyway."

"Oh, you sure about that?" Tadashi chuckled and ruffled Hiro's hair softly. "I didn't forget what I studied for years, you know."

"Ngh, I really am better than you at robotics, but you're better than me at programming," Hiro said, a smirk changed to a smile. "Right now I still can't do the programing as well as what you had done to create Baymax."

"Thanks," Tadashi smiled. "At least you still have some cuteness left."

"Hey, don't call me cute." Hiro laughed, "I'm not cute 'Dashi. I'm awesome. Cute is for girls."

"No, you're cute." Tadashi shook his head. "By the way, what is your project with Honey Lemon?"

"We're working on a machine that will help in the lab," Hiro said, excitement and enthusiasm filling his voice, as it always did when he talked about his project. "Delicate robotic arms that can work with dangerous chemicals. I need Honey Lemon to help program them. I just started the first two hundreds lines of them, wanna see it?"

"Definitely," Tadashi answered and Hiro was instantly at his computer. They spent half an hour discussing the code Hiro had written. Tadashi pointed out where he thought it should be changed and gave the best advice he could. He also wanted to see Hiro's design for the prototype, which Hiro proudly presented to him.

 

They continued talking for another half an hour before Tadashi remembered he should have Hiro downstairs to eat his breakfast. So after a few arguments and whining, Hiro gave in and went to brush his teeth and wash his face before going downstairs.

 

During breakfast, they resumed talking about the robot Hiro was creating. Tadashi looked at the prototype design as Hiro talked about what material he chose for it. They continued to discuss this matter until Hiro's cell phone went off.

Hiro picked up the phone and Tadashi listened to his brother, very interested in what he had to say. It seemed that Hiro and Honey Lemon had scheduled to work more on the younger Hamada's project today, so Honey Lemon called to check if Hiro had woken up yet. She seemed to know that Hiro always gets up very late when he doesn't have classes.

"So, you have a work to do," Tadashi stated after Hiro reassured Honey Lemon that he had already gotten up and hung up the phone. "I shouldn't bother you anymore. I should go."

"No!" Hiro turned to him quickly, alarmed by Tadashi's words. "You didn't bother me, not one bit. Please don't leave, not now."

"It's okay," Tadashi held up both of his hands, "I'm not going to just leave you like yesterday. Where did you and Honey Lemon want to meet? I will walk you there but… I can't let her see me. Alright?"

Hiro didn't answer him right away. He was thinking and Tadashi saw sadness in Hiro's eyes. His heart ached again. He really hated seeing Hiro sad. In the end, Hiro finally nodded.

"Alright," his brother replied, "Honey Lemon and I decided to work at her place."

"I remember the way to her house." Tadashi nodded, "I will walk you there."

"Where will you go after that?" Hiro quickly asked. His voice shook with fear when he asked the second question. "Will I see you again?"

"Oh, there are plenty of things to do," Tadashi answered, not wanting to reveal everything to Hiro for his brother's safety. His voice went softer than normal when he replied to Hiro's second question. "And I think I can be here again tomorrow morning."

"Okay, okay," Hiro nodded, as he stood up and looked at the clock. "I'll go take a shower then. Feel free to look at a few more designs for my prototype, write a comment if you want to; I want to know what you think about it. I decided not to use them but I felt like they might come in handy if the first design doesn't work as well as I hope."

"Got it," Tadashi nodded and Hiro was gone. The older Hamada brother immediately started going through design after design Hiro had made. He marked what he thought it should be changed and what had room for improvement.

 

After Hiro got dressed and packed his things into his bag, they made their way out of Lucky Cat Café. Tadashi talked with Hiro the entire time as he showed Hiro what he thought his designs should improve on. It had him feeling like the good old days, before the fire and the Creed, which Tadashi felt himself become nostalgic at some point during their conversation.

 

 

Tadashi stopped when they were a block away from Honey Lemon's place. He handed Hiro the designs and shook his head to Hiro's pledging eyes.

"I can't come with you," Tadashi said, trying to smile. "Don't worry, I will be at Lucky Cat again tomorrow morning. See you then, okay?"

"Okay," Hiro finally nodded. Still, Tadashi saw the hurt look in Hiro's eyes. "See you then Tadashi, and don't be late."

"I won't be." Tadashi smiled again, ruffled Hiro's hair, and stepped back. "Take care."

"Take care," Hiro replied and walked away. The hurt look and sadness were still showing in his eyes and Tadashi had to keep himself from running after Hiro and pulling his younger brother into a hug and never letting go.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tadashi went to Krei Tech later that day. He had a talk with Krei about Abigail before he watched her from the camera in her work place. After that he followed her home. To his disappoint, Abigail did nothing peculiar so after that, Tadashi went back to the base to have dinner and continue to work on Hanna's case.

 

 

"Tadashi, come here."

Tadashi just started searching through Abigail's emails when Casper called him. He turned and called out, "what is it?"

"I think Hanna was set up," Casper said, and Tadashi was beside him in the blink of an eye. "I scrolled through her messages and found this."

Casper pulled the message up on the screen for Tadashi to see. It was a message from one of her friends in San Fransokyo Tech. His name was Jamie Blackhawk. In the email, he said that his computer had malfunctioned and he was getting it fixed so he asked to borrow one of her laptops to continue doing his project while he went on a vacation with his family to San Francisco.

Jamie also told Hanna the exact date he would be in San Francisco so Hanna agreed to let him borrow if he promised that he wouldn't break her laptop and all his files (if he wanted to have them on her computer) should be in one folder on her desktop only.

"And the Templar's file Ashley found on Hanna's laptop was in the folder named 'Jamie's project,'" Casper added, "and with many assignment files in it, of course. This guy is good."

"I see," Tadashi nodded, "but she could be hiding that file in Jamie's folder, who knows?"

"Look at the date he went to San Francisco," Casper said, pointing at the date. "The same date as the file was copied to Hanna's laptop. She had nothing to do with the Templar. She was set up. Target changes."

"I'll tell the others." Tadashi nodded and went to tell Ashley and Martin who were working on the other side of the room. Actually, he didn't like how they seemed to separate their work space so clearly, but Ashley and Casper seemed to prefer it that way. Martin, as always, had no comment on anything or how the room had been separated in half.

 

"Ashley, Martin," Tadashi said and both the Assassins turned to him. "Casper found out that Hanna was set up. Target changes."

"Show me," Ashley said and they moved to Casper's desk. Casper repeated what he had told Tadashi to them. Ashley looked shocked and Casper smiled. Tadashi could see that Casper was going to say something to Ashley; something bad about her and her confidence in going after Hanna, but before he could tease her or Tadashi could stop him, Martin interrupted.

"I remember the name," Martin said. "Do you have his picture?"

"Let me see," Casper opened the list of the students at San Fransokyo Tech he got from hacking into the school's database. Casper scrolled until he found the name Jamie Blackhawk.

"That's him," Martin nodded, turning to Ashley. "I saw him this morning. Alonso's friend we saw yesterday owns a gardening shop. This boy works part-time there."

"Hey," Casper said with annoyance showing in his voice, "kind enough to fill us in?"

"Jacob Minogue is his name," Martin replied nonchalantly. "Alonso's friend. I followed him from his house this morning until he reached his shop. I watched him open it and walked in to explore. I saw this kid working part-time there."

"So now we can assume that the Templar might be after Blackhawk soon. And he might, just might, know Alonso," Tadashi said before Casper had a chance to answer. He had sensed that Casper was going to lash out at Martin with harsh words because Martin didn't tell him and Tadashi about this. To be honest, Tadashi was a bit offended that Martin and Ashley didn't tell him anything about their progress, but he dropped it for the time being. He had more important matters at hand.

"Precisely," Martin nodded, stroking his chin. The older man eyed him carefully and Tadashi felt uncomfortable, like Martin was judging him. "Either it's a small world, or we're lucky."

"So, since the target has changed, Casper and I will work on Blackhawk from now on," Tadashi immediately said, knowing that if he let Casper or Ashley decide, there was going to be a fight. His voice became harder as he continued. "We'll let you know if we know anything more about Blackhawk. I think we should call it a night and start the debriefing."

"Agreed," Martin nodded, sensing that Tadashi was not okay with him and Ashley keeping the information to themselves. Tadashi eyed him but said nothing before turning to see Ashley staring at Casper with something in her eyes. Tadashi knew she was up to something and it wasn't good. He just hoped that she wouldn't start a fight.

They cleared their workspace and gathered every information they had collected before gathering around the table in the middle of the room.

 

 

They went through everything they found out that day quickly. Martin admitted that he had found out about Alonso's friend this morning and went to his house telling only Ashley. He said he was so caught up in digging through Jacob's friends and activities from social media to see if he had associated with any other Templar than Alonso, which he didn't, until they found out about Jamie Blackhawk. He apologized before telling them all that he planned to tell Tadashi and Casper in their debriefing. Both Tadashi and Casper accepted his apology and brushed it off.

 

Tadashi talked about his journey to Krei Tech and checking on Abigail Callaghan. She still hadn't showed her true colours yet. Tadashi doubted that she would anytime soon since the Templar were still going after that file.

Ashley showed a list of people Alonso had been associated with. She also marked who was suspected to be Templars. Casper didn't have much to show because he spent all day digging through Hanna's and Abigail's stuff but he had at least proven that Hanna knew nothing about the Templar.

If Tadashi had hoped that Ashley and Casper wouldn't fight again, he was surely disappointed because after Casper finished telling them what he had found, Ashley immediately interjected, "but we still couldn't conclude that Hanna knows nothing about this." Ashley pointed her finger at the picture of Hanna on the table. "She might know about the file and all of the messages were just set up to make sure that if one of them was caught, at least the other wouldn't be. Blackhawk knows the Templar will be coming after the file anyway."

"Ashley," Casper rolled his eyes, "admit it. You're wrong about Hanna. Don't try to protect your pride."

"I'm not protecting my pride," Ashley shot back, angrily. "I'm being cautious. This could be a setup after a setup to make sure we won't suspect all of them. Like how  _you_  pretend to be innocent."

"What?!" Casper snapped and stood up. "I'm agreeing with your childish conclusion and then you want to say something? Spit it out."

"You know Alonso," Ashley said venomously. Her eyes were cold and fixed on Casper's face. Her grin had Tadashi worried more. Ashley was definitely up to something and it definitely wasn't good. The fact that she knew about Casper and Alonso didn't help the situation, either.

"If I hadn't asked for your biography, I wouldn't know that you were once a friend of Alonso's," Ashley continued, smirking at Casper's wide eyes and shocked face. "Actually, I thought you would know more about setting people up because you've done it since you were six. Have to say you did a good job of pretending to be Toni's friend and providing useful information so your parents and their co-workers could finish off Toni's Templar father.

"And you could still be found pretending to be his friend after that until you moved to Minnesota," Ashley continued, a triumphant smile on her face as she said the last sentence. "I'm very impressed."

The room went quiet after that. Right then, Tadashi really wanted to hit Ashley, hoping it might actually knock some sense into her. Somehow, he felt that Ashley knew how Casper really felt about Toni as a friend during those days. She knew Casper wasn't pretending and she knew how bad it hurt for Casper to find out that Toni was a Templar and it was his own parents who helped eliminate Toni's father.

Tadashi turned to Casper and saw that the Assassin beside him was glowering at Ashley. His hands were balled into fists and Ashley was staring back, challenging Casper to make the first move. She definitely wanted a fight.

However, Casper unclenched his hands and stepped back. His eyes were cold and hard as he stared at the girl in front of him. "Next time you want to know something, ask," Casper said. His voice was hard and everyone could feel the anger in it. He then turned and walked out of the basement. Tadashi moved to follow him but Ashley called him back.

"Let him go, Nat," Ashley said, her voice sounding far too happy. "He hasn't showed his true colours yet." She threw Tadashi Casper's biography and his mission records before Tadashi could say anything.

"Read it and you'll understand why I can't trust him – why we  _shouldn't_  trust him," Ashley replied, turning to gather her things. "I think it's time to call it a night."

Tadashi didn't say anything as Ashley walked out of the basement to her bedroom. The only thing he did was nod to Martin when the older man stated he wanted to go take a shower first.

 

 

Tadashi spent his time waiting for the shower reading through Casper's file. His real name was written on the paper. Casper (or Julian) had tons of pranks and reports of bad behaviour written down. He was also described as 'stubborn', and very 'questioning of other's decisions, especially the elders' decisions' (the elders stood for the Creed's council members) as well as 'not listening to anyone except his mentor.' He didn't listen to even his own parents. And guess who Casper's mentor was before he became an assassin? Mr. Norman, Tadashi's former mentor. At least Tadashi knew who he should ask for advice about Casper.

However, the worst part of Casper's file was the last paragraph on the last paper. It stated that Casper was assigned to San Fransokyo because no team in Minnesota wanted him, even though the Templar was also focusing on building a base in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Their reason was that Casper was hard to control and always acted on his own. Of course Casper hadn't done anything that jeopardized his missions or the Creed lately, but the other Assassins just didn't trust him and didn't want to work with him. Some even suspected Casper to turn to the Templar's side soon.

Tadashi groaned and threw the papers to the table after he finished reading. Now everything clicked and Tadashi felt like he wanted to hit someone. He understood both Ashley and Casper. Casper had trust issue since before he hit puberty, it hurt him badly to know that he was used by his own parents. Tadashi knew Casper's parents didn't mean to hurt him but they did. Tadashi doubted that Casper's parents had only used him once, so the blond Assassin grew up trusting only himself, and lately, his mentor.

Casper could give everyone love and joke around, but what he couldn't give unless he was very sure he was trusted.

And then Ashley, she abided to the rules and was loyal. She trusted the Creed with all her heart and would immediately sacrifice herself for it. On the other hand, she demanded full trust and loyalty from her teammates, too. However, Tadashi thought she might have a habit of listening only to herself when she was focusing on something. Her loyalty to the Creed and demanding full loyalty of her teammates might have been a problem when it came to Casper.

Tadashi knew Ashley was a good Assassin, but the type of people she disliked were Casper's type; a type of person who usually acts on their own, voicing their question as soon as they had it, never backing down until they were satisfied with an answer, wouldn't stick to the Creed's rules, and the most important thing, didn't trust someone else easily.

Tadashi thought that Casper might've trusted, to some degree, Ashley and Martin when they first met. But then there was the Hanna case, the fight, and now Casper could hardly trusted his teammates anymore. Tadashi knew that for Casper, it was hard to give trust but very easy to take it back.

"Shit…" Tadashi sighed, feeling like he was running in a circle. "...and Martin isn't going to be helpful, I guess."

He shook his head before standing up and deciding to go find Casper.

 

 

It wasn't hard to find Casper thanks to the GPS tracker in his cell phone. Casper was at a bar not too far away. He was sitting alone at the table in the corner.

"Care if I join?" Tadashi approached him carefully, keeping a calm look. Casper looked at him and nodded, sipping his beer.

"I've read your file," Tadashi said after he sat down. He decided to be honest with Casper no matter what. At least Casper might still trust him in some way. "I'm not here to judge. I'm here to keep you company."

Casper didn't reply but he did give Tadashi a small smile, as if to thank him. Tadashi took that as a sign to continue.

"Mr. Norman was also my mentor," Tadashi said, "before I became an Assassin."

"The old man rocks." Casper smiled and Tadashi saw happiness in Casper's eyes as he talked about Mr. Norman. "He understands me."

"He understands me, too." Tadashi replied, deciding that if he wanted Casper to trust him, he had to give something for it. "You might have known this already, but Tadashi Hamada and I; we're the same person."

"I figured," Casper said, his voice was calm but there was still a hint of nervousness. "I found that out after I came back from the Tadashi Hamada Memorial Hall."

"That was a clue," Tadashi smiled and he didn't lie about it. "I haven't told anyone my true identity since I was a novice. I wanted you to figure it out on your own."

"That's a very big clue." Casper rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "But thank you for letting me know, anyway."

"You're welcome." Tadashi smiled back. "I trust you. And I think that you should know this: my aunt killed Toni's father."

"Your aunt?" Casper's eyes widened, realization showing in his eyes. "Lily? Whose brother turned into a traitor? Does that mean…?" he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Yes, her codename was Lily." Tadashi nodded. His voice was soft and steady. "And yes, her brother is my father. I don't know how she managed to raise me and my brother on her own, especially knowing that looking at us was like looking at her brother-a traitor."

"I…" Casper was stunned. Tadashi could tell that the other didn't expect him to be this open. Didn't expect that Tadashi would trust him with such information. "…I don't know what to say. But thanks; thanks for telling me."

"I've read your file, so I think it's fair you know about mine," Tadashi shrugged nonchalantly and offered Casper a genuine smile. "I've heard that asking for other Assassins' files is hard, except if you're requesting your siblings' or relatives' files. How did Ashley get your file so quickly and easily?"

"The answer is simple, her sister works as the file keeper," Casper practically spat. Tadashi could see anger in Casper's eyes. "Her sister and I were from the same bureau. We didn't like each other. Or maybe the entire bureau, except for Mr. Norman, didn't like me. I missed him terribly when he was transferred to another bureau.

"I coped well with other assassins from a different bureau though," Casper continued, smiling. "They don't judge me much. I'm a person of humour. Hanging out with me when I'm not upset always turns out to be a fun thing to do. And I'm not boasting."

"I agree." Tadashi smiled, knowing that Casper was turning back to his playful self again. "I like it more when you're not upset."

They talked about casual things like movies, news, and other topics aside from their missions and the Creed before getting back to the base. Tadashi could tell that Casper started to trust him more, and that was a good sign.

 

 

Later that night Tadashi laid in his bed and replayed what had happened since he came back to San Fransokyo. At first he just hunted down Templars before he found out that Abigail Callaghan was also a Templar. After that, they dug into her computer and found out that the Templar was after a missing file. A file that happened to be with Hanna, a student at San Fransokyo Tech which led to an attack. Now San Fransokyo Tech was repairing its damaged building and his brother was on a temporary break.

He had a talk with Hiro before he had to rush back to the base. Ashley and Casper were making his work harder than it had to be. Then there was a Templar named Toni Alonso who happened to be Casper's childhood friend...

And just that evening, they found out that Hanna was set up. She had nothing to do with the Templar. Jamie Blackhawk did. He borrowed her laptop to store the file temporarily from San Francisco and he might have been associated with Toni Alonso, the skilful Templar who had taken out some of the best Assassins they had.

So now they were dealing with two Templars-Toni Alonso and Abigail Callaghan-and a thief who stole a file from the Templar's base in San Francisco. They didn't know if the Templar knew about the thief yet or what Blackhawk planned to do with the file, but this was the first time Tadashi was glad Ashley got the file from Hanna's laptop and set a virus in that file to destroy itself in case anyone attempted to open it.

However, Ashley and Casper had a fight again. He knew more about Casper and told the other something about him to gain his trust back but he still didn't know how long he could hold Ashley and Casper together. He didn't want to choose a side.

Tadashi found himself thinking about Jamie again and again. The theory he had was that Jamie was really a thief. He somehow knew about the Templar's file and thought that it might be a good idea to steal it and sell to the black market. He decided to share the idea with Casper in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 


End file.
